信天翁之歌
by GinnySue7
Summary: 宝藏、秘密和间谍活动。一幅神秘的油画。德拉科•马尔福失踪了，金妮•韦斯莱受聘寻找他。这是冒险的完美风暴—危险的结局没人—哪怕是金妮—可以预料得到。《the albatross did follow》授权翻译，作者：chromeknickers
1. 第一章 骸骨之城

**第一章** **骸骨之城**

 _for she did follow him_

 _through the land of fog and mist_

 _and he would wear her like an albatross_

 _hung around his neck_

在夜深人静的时候，他才允许自己想她。他站在寒冷的室外，勾画着她的脸，不顾啃噬着他皮肤的寒风。他想象着她的撅嘴，她的瞪视，或是她眯起眼睛微笑的样子。当他的身体麻木得快要动不了时，他才会回到里面。他坐在他的钢琴面前弹奏，她的最后一句话与音符一同回荡：

 _我会回来找你的。_

但她没有回来。她只在他的枕头上留下了逐渐消散的香水味。他又是一个人了。

ஐ

 **2008** **年** **4** **月** **20** **日**

 **巴黎地下墓穴**

 **法国巴黎**

他们在追她。

她之前设置好的魔咒已经被破解了，她的魔杖在警惕地剧烈振动。金妮抖了抖手腕，让它安静下来，同时对自己施了一道幻身咒。没人比她更加谨慎了。

她躲在一堵骨墙旁，绕过拐角窥探着，等待着。几秒钟后，三个人影从螺旋石梯上走了下来。带头的是三个人中最高的，他有着宽阔的肩膀，很瘦削。他的步伐坚定，但却谨慎。他将魔杖举在眼前，魔杖尖端发出的光照亮了他的脸：绿色眼睛，有凹陷的下巴，鹰钩鼻，黑色的卷发中夹杂着银丝，右眉上有一道歪斜的细长白色伤疤。

金妮无声地诅咒着自己的坏运气。这是她的前搭档麦斯威尔·希金斯，他是一个贪婪的解咒员，在两年前国王谷的寻宝中背叛了她。他几乎拿走了她的半数财宝，还将她困在了一座被诅咒的古墓里，打那之后，他就一直阴魂不散。

她开始后悔没有把她的学徒一起带下来了。

金妮握紧魔杖，努力倾听着希金斯恼人的贵族气派的声音。她很难听出来是否有人在说话，因为声音传不到这里。地下墓穴静得可怕，没有回音，只有附近渡槽传来的潺潺水声。这种声音足以为她作为掩饰了；然而，这种作用是双向的。

金妮的目光落到了阻挡她进入摇摇欲坠的矿井的生锈的大门上。巴黎的地下被设计成了一个复杂的埋骨之地，这里曾经是一个石灰矿井。因为早就被弃用了，通往矿井的路被堵住了；然而，如果她不想与希金斯和他的喽啰正面交锋的话，这里是她的唯一出路。在这种身体和魔法双重受限的地方，幻影移形也不是一个选择。而门钥匙—好吧，她在离开之前，真应该从古灵阁里拿一个的。

她摸了摸口袋里的大宝石，她应得的战利品：塔弗尼尔之蓝。在矿石和尸骨形成的曲折迷宫里探索了两个小时，又花了五个小时破解了莎玛丽丹的诅咒，如果她这么轻易地将宝石拱手让人，那才该死呢。她的大目标是被书写进历史书中。解咒员金妮·韦斯莱找到了115克拉的蓝宝石，还有一只漂亮的指环。没有人能将它从她手中偷走，哪怕是希金斯这种两面派的老鼠。

很不幸，金妮的选择有限。要么打，要么逃。在迅速衡量了她的处境、她可以去的地方和她要对抗的人之后，她选择逃；更确切地说，是有策略的逃。她必须面对这条危险的矿井。

金妮没有多想，准备打破大门。她跑得脚不着地，这立刻吸引了希金斯和他的魔杖的注意。他朝她的脑袋发射了一道粉身碎骨咒，但没有击中她，而是击中了一堵小心码放的胫骨墙。

另外两个巫师用法语咒骂着，希金斯举起手，让他们安静。

"亲爱的吉妮维娅，没有必要躲藏。"他举着魔杖，小心地向前走了一步。"出来和你亲爱的老朋友马克斯谈谈。我相信，我们可以对宝石的安排达成共识。"

金妮没有理会他的诱饵。她专心地用无声咒语解开门锁。大门打开时，像一扇急需上油的门一样，发出了刺耳的声音。听到这个声音，希金斯胡乱地朝她的方向发射了另一道粉身碎骨咒，这次击中了她头顶的墙。骨头和泥土落到了她的头发上，让她的鼻子发痒，差点儿打出喷嚏，暴露她的位置。

"我的宝贝，我可以玩一整夜。"他哼唱道。"别傻了，吉妮维娅。你无处可去了。无论是人数还是力气，你都不够。"

智商肯定够，她傲慢地想，继续疯狂地在矿井中奔跑。

希金斯和他的帮手紧随其后。

金妮在全速冲刺。她跑得肌肉抽搐，肺部灼痛。在这场追逐中，她发现了一种病态的乐趣，令人万分兴奋。或许她正身处巴黎地下墓穴，但她觉得历史都变得鲜活起来了。

据说，查理曼大帝的财宝曾经存放在这里，被守护法老王的坟墓那样强大的诅咒保护。从她的魔杖发出来的光线在废墟上跳动，她能想象出这里繁盛时代是什么模样：堆满了金银财宝，精美的艺术品上雕刻许多图案。但是，这个地方现在只盛放着白骨、黑暗和死亡。

但是仍然…很刺激。

金妮从一堵破墙中挤了过去，发现自己处在一条石头矿井中，她肯定这条路通往 **丹佛罗什洛。她只需要避开死路、坍塌的矿井和垂直井就可以了。**

没问题。

她站得笔直，屏住呼吸，凝神静听男人们走过来的脚步声。他们的人魔杖发出的光线在地上纵横交错，给墙映上了拉长的影子。他们很近了，她可以听到他们的喘息。当她想继续向前时，传来一声响亮的嘎吱声，她立刻停了下来。

该死！

金妮用手捂住嘴，放下魔杖等待着。希金斯和他的帮手也停了下来。他们在低声说话。

金妮低下头，看到了她踩到的东西。借助她的魔杖发出的微光，她发现她的鞋跟踩翻了一块光滑的石头。她盯着它，它也用眼洞注视着她。

是一个头骨。

她抬头看着头顶，上面全是相似的光滑白色石头，她急忙挪动了脚步。她不能站在这些头骨上，她无法忍受站在它们上面。不管怎样，她都会发出声音。

她可以听见他们正在靠近她的藏身之处，她熄灭了魔杖的光。她现在要怎么办？她可以希望他们走过去或者放弃，但这些情节似乎太不可能了。她可以使用飘浮咒语，从这些头骨上过去，但洞顶太低了—低到她这么矮的人也必须弯腰通过。如果希金斯发现她在这里，她会像一只被困在笼子里的狮子。

就在这时，几根魔杖发出的光线从墙上的裂口照了进来。希金斯傲慢的脸在裂口出现了。

"她在这里！"

金妮别无选择，只得转身奔跑，这时，她听到下面传来了空洞的呼啸声。她歪起头，在三个巫师努力挤过裂口时发出的咕哝声中仔细倾听。呼啸声像是一声呻吟，她意识到，那是附近的通风井中流通的空气。

这是机会的声音。

金妮重新点亮魔杖，走得很快，脚下碎裂的头骨让她皱起了眉头。很幸运，她鲜少绊倒，希金斯和他的帮手不得不手脚并用地爬动。

矿井终于宽到可以让她站直身体了。金妮开始全速奔跑。她可以听见巫师们在她身后叫喊，逼得越来越紧了。突然，一股风吹到了她的脸上，她知道自己快要到了。

金妮熄灭了魔杖的亮光，在跳过狭窄的缝隙时，无声地施了一道减震咒。安全地落到另一边后，她施了一道连根拔起咒语，猛地扬起了魔杖。铺满头骨的地面在巫师们的脚下抬了起来，将他们向前扔了出去。他们被胡乱地扔进了缝隙中，矿井中回荡着他们的尖叫声。

金妮又举起魔杖，照亮了缝隙里面。很幸运，缝隙很窄，巫师们不会直接跌下去摔死。但这里仍然深得可以困住他们，两个男人的腿看上去已经断了。她可以听见他们发出的痛苦呻吟，她觉得有些同情。

希金斯似乎比他的同伴情况好一些，但也只是一些而已。他没有痛苦地滚下去，而是无力地抓着悬崖的边缘。

"韦斯莱！"

他惊恐地睁大了眼睛，她几乎为他感到难过了。然而，当希金斯想用他仅存的一点力气诅咒她时，这种慈悲就消失了。她轻易地夺走了他的魔杖，看着它落进了缝隙。

"别傻了，希金斯。"金妮露出了傲慢的坏笑。"我恐怕你的人数和力气都不够呀。"

"韦斯莱！"希金斯挣扎着想爬上来，他的手指正在从坍塌的石灰岩上滑落。"韦斯莱，我要求你帮我上去！"

她没有说话，只是对他翻了个白眼，然后走开了。

"韦斯莱！你不能把我留在这里！"

"我很快会派人过来接你。"她回头嘲讽道。"挂在那里吧，不挂在那里也行，随你的便。"

"韦斯莱！"

她没有理会他的求救声，而是继续走向出口。他对着她的背影咒骂了几句，呼啸的风就吞没了他的叫喊。

又安静了。

金妮至少走了十分钟，才感觉到皮肤上潮湿的冷意。她轻轻哆嗦了一下，裹紧了身上的长袍。她可以听见上面的雨声，也有可能暴风雨的排流。前面有光，她抬起头，发现了一道狭窄的楼梯。

她走了上去。

几分钟后，她终于来到了一个壁架，她在那里找到了一把陈旧的梯子，似乎通往检修孔。金妮又爬了上去，只在中途停下来擦掉落在她脸上的雨滴。当她终于爬完梯子时，她用魔杖把沉重的井盖推到一边，进入了一个地下室。

她迅速过了一遍房间，发现了一道魔法墙。她用魔杖敲了两次，然后通过了。金妮犹豫地走向前，转过身，又退了几步。她抬起了头。这是一座雕像：贝尔福狮像。她疲惫又宽慰地笑了一声，仰起头，呼吸着新鲜空气。

头顶上的满月十分明亮，她不得不移开目光。金妮用手梳理着潮湿的头发，擦了擦汗湿的额头，留下的泥土让她皱起了脸。她浑身脏兮兮的，急需洗澡。幸好这个广场上只有几个麻瓜，他们对她凌乱的外表浑然不觉。

金妮放下手，迅速施了一道清洁咒语，将她的长袍变成了一件麻瓜风格的外套，然后移除了身上的幻身咒。她在街道上寻找着她的徒弟，但却找不到这位前斯莱特林。她的任务是留心着麻烦，但金妮怀疑希金斯先对她下了手。

她终于在角落的一栋建筑附近发现了动静。她看到了一个梳着长马尾的高个儿棕发女人。如果她不是在对两个昏迷的男人施隐形咒语的话，她很可能会把她当成一个麻瓜。

金妮跑了过去。"特蕾西，嘿！"

特蕾西·戴维斯举起魔杖，转向了红发女孩，她睁大淡褐色的眼睛，认出了她。她立刻放下了魔杖。"梅林啊，金妮！你还好吗？"

"我应该问你同样的问题。"

特蕾西看上去很懊悔。"对不起，我看到希金斯下去了，我正在计划我的英勇营救时，他的两个帮手又爬上了楼梯，一直把我追到这个广场。"她指着昏迷的男人。"有点紧急。"

"看得出来。"金妮慢吞吞地说。"幸好你赢了。"她双手叉腰，对两个男巫长长地叹了口气。"我们应该给他们留张字条，告知他们的同伴被困在一个缝隙里了。他们需要立即营救。"

特蕾西做了个鬼脸。"他们真的需要营救吗？毕竟，他们是过来偷我们的。我投票，让他们烂掉。"

金妮忍着笑，召唤出一张羊皮纸，开始用魔杖写字。"我下次会考虑你的投票。"

"你那烦人的格兰芬多高尚又来了。"金妮将纸条放在一个巫师的膝盖上，特蕾西恼火地抱起了胳膊。

"我会把这当成恭维了。"

"你当然会喽。"特蕾西放下胳膊，阴险地笑了。"你拿到宝石了吗？"

金妮不可置信地扬起了眉毛。"你真的怀疑吗？"

她从口袋里掏出蓝宝石，扔给了特蕾西。特蕾西抓住了它，惊叹地看着无瑕的瑰宝，脸上露出了钦佩。

"没有啦。"特蕾西耸了耸肩。"我只是担心，总有一天你为了救哪个可怜的家伙，会把财宝搭进去。"

"斯莱特林们—真是够人道主义的。"

"我们尽力了。"特蕾西在月光下举起宝石，观察着它。"它真美丽。"她惆怅地叹了口气，又将它扔给了金妮。"在我们不坦诚的斯莱特林拿一大笔钱诱惑我打倒你，卷走这件自然的艺术品之前，我们赶紧回伦敦吧。"

"就好像你能行似的。"金妮嘲弄地说，用宝石拍打着手掌。"然而，如果古灵阁反悔说好的百分之二十分成，那我可要亲自卷走这块漂亮的石头了。"

特蕾西笑了起来，金妮最后看了一眼宝石，然后将它放进了口袋里。

"听你的，我们回家吧。"

ஐ

几个小时后，金妮回到了伦敦，与特蕾西分开了。两个人将塔弗尼尔之蓝送到古灵阁，拿到了大笔的佣金。接下来的几天里，金妮没什么事情，她回到在破釜酒吧楼上租住的房间里，打算睡到饿醒或自然醒。

她没脱衣服，脸埋在枕头中，正要睡着时，门上响起了轻轻的敲门声。她最初没有理会，希望敲门声只是她的幻觉，或者敲门的人最终可以离开。然而，声音一直在持续，金妮立刻意识到，她不能得偿所愿了。

她在枕头中发出呻吟，翻身咕哝道："谁呀？"

"你的哥哥。"

她立刻坐了起来，警惕地揉了揉脸。"哪个？"

"你最喜欢的。"

她露出了坏笑。"查理？"

门外停顿了一阵。"那就是第二喜欢的。"

金妮忍着笑下了床，走向门口。她从长袍里拿出魔杖，解开一道咒语，又加强了另一道咒语。毕竟，她仍然是一个解咒员。她绝不可能放松防卫，哪怕房门另一边的那个人听上去很像她的哥哥。

她立刻对自己施了一道保护咒，然后打开门，露出了她的长兄比尔。他站在门槛边上，双手插兜，看上去和她三周前最后见到他时一样：他的头发太长，身体太瘦了，他的衣服比较适合刚从尖叫翼龙的演唱会回来的人。

梅林啊，她什么时候开始像她的母亲一样思考了？

"你好，小妹。"他悠闲地说，这百分之百是比尔的语调，真令人嫉妒。

"你好，第二喜欢的哥哥。"金妮打着招呼。"芙蓉和小家伙们怎么样？"

"健康，快乐，安全。"他露出了微笑。

"真好。"金妮也露出了笑容，过了一会儿，她举起了魔杖。"好了，是时候做正事了，你知道规矩，摇滚明星。"

比尔忍住坏笑，明了地点了点头，然后把手从兜里拿了出来。金妮小心地看着他从皮套中拿出魔杖，将它举起。他们的魔杖尖相碰，发出亮光，确认了对方的身份。

金妮满意地放下魔杖，退了回去，让她的哥哥进入她的小房间。比尔收起魔杖，走了进去，他的龙皮靴子摩擦着木头地板。

"什么风把你吹来了，比尔？我并不是介意你的拜访。"她关上门，指了指她床边的椅子。"我在阿尔萨斯挑选了一瓶不错的精灵红酒。想来一杯吗？"

她走到桌旁，开始在旅行袋里翻找酒瓶。

"不了，谢谢。"他摆了摆手，表情有些肃穆。"我恐怕这并不是一次私人拜访，金。"

"当然不是了。"她叹了口气，掏出酒瓶，将它放在了桌上。"怎么了？拉格诺对宝石不满意？"

"不是，他觉得你很厉害。"比尔说，好像他早就料到了。他靠在她的桌子上，勉强地笑了一下。"这是不相关的生意。"

金妮皱起了眉头。比尔是她的管理人，一个相当出色的管理人。他为她安排探险，谈判她的报酬，但他通常会在两次寻宝之间给她留出几天时间，让她有机会进行必要的休息。在她回来几个小时后就给她安排任务，这太不寻常了。这通常意味着古灵阁缺少解咒员了。

"这么快又要寻宝？"她在床上坐了下来。"有人病了？"

"据我所知，没人生病或伤亡。"他停了下来，漫不经心地用手指抚摸着脸上深深的疤痕。"但我不是要你寻宝，金妮。"

"哦？那是什么类型的工作？"

"私人工作。"

金妮高高地扬起了眉毛。"私人工作？但我和古灵阁的合同禁止接私活。"

"对，不过他们愿意将你借给一位共同的客户；如果你愿意接这个项目的话。"

她小心翼翼地看着他。"我到底要做什么？"

"事关机密，我不能在这里说。"他看着周围。"你最好听客户亲口告诉你。"

金妮抱起了胳膊。她的哥哥太闪烁其词了。"你这个神秘客户是谁，比尔？你能为他打包票吗？他不会欺骗我吧？"

比尔的脸上闪过了受伤的表情。"嘿，如果我觉得他会骗你，我是不会把这个项目推荐给你的，金妮。记得吗，我是不想让你和希金斯一起工作的。"

金妮发出含糊的声音，耸了耸肩。

"如果你知道客户的需求的话，他是非常可心的。"

"可心？"金妮的好奇心被挑了起来。可心意味着丰厚的报酬。她叹息着放下了胳膊。"好吧。但我不能在不知道细节的情况下接这个项目。"

"我也没抱这种期望。"他说，"所以我要带你去见客户。"

"去哪里？"

"马尔福庄园。"

"马尔福庄园？"金妮睁圆了眼睛。"你说客户是—"

"对，卢修斯·马尔福。"

金妮不由自主地哆嗦了一下。哪怕她二十六岁了，这个名字也仍然会影响她。从霍格沃茨毕业后，她就没想过他了，但他一直是她的童年阴影。是他将她介绍给了汤姆·里德尔。他有份毁了她的纯真，颠覆了她的世界。

"我知道你不喜欢他。"比尔打断了她的思绪。

金妮生气了。她不喜欢这个巫师，不意味着她会害怕接他的项目。她没那么幼稚。

"客户就是客户，比尔。"她叫道。"他想要什么时候见面？"

"现在。"

他从外套内袋里拿出一只信封，递给了她。她撕开信封，一把铁钥匙落到了她的掌心。

"这是什么？"

"门钥匙。"

她哼了一声，门钥匙竟然是一把真正的钥匙，真讽刺。"它不会把我带到悬崖下面或蛇窝吧？"

"最好不会，因为我会和你一起。"比尔从她手中拿过钥匙，举在他们之间。"它是用口令激活的，所以我们可以随时离开…你准备好了吗？"

她点了点头。"随时都行。"

ஐ

他们到达马尔福庄园的大门前时，太阳刚刚从地平线上升起。淡淡的光线照着大地和复杂的雕花铁门，为它们镀上了一层金色。

这幕景象真是太美了。

比尔把门钥匙递给金妮，她皱着眉头接了过来。钥匙与铁门是配套的，有那么一瞬间，她真想去开锁。她和比尔走向前，直接穿过大门，出现在了另一边的鹅卵石走道上，路的两边排列着树篱。前面就是庞大的庄园了。

两个人开始沿着走道前行，这时，金妮用余光看到了一抹颜色。有东西在场地上漫步：那是一只孔雀。她想朝它走过去，它却突然叫了两声，把金妮吓了一跳。她抬头看向无声发笑的比尔，又低头看了看她前臂上冒出来的鸡皮疙瘩。

不久后，他们到达了马尔福庄园的大橡木门前。他们等了几秒钟，金妮正想碰银色的蛇形门环时，门突然开了。她以为会见到一个来迎接她的家养小精灵，却发现来的人是卢修斯·马尔福。

她尽力不要呆呆地看着他，但这几乎是不可能的。在汤姆·里德尔出现之前，卢修斯是她童年噩梦中的妖怪。他的外表没什么变化。他的眼睛和嘴周围多了一些皱纹，他的头发比她记忆中更长了，白发也比他四十多岁时要多，但她一眼就能看出来他是谁。

她已经有很多年没有见到他了，上次还是在霍格沃茨之战。那时的他可是相当好看—头发凌乱，脸上都是血迹，在大礼堂里理直气壮地抓着他的妻子和儿子。之后，他逃脱了阿兹卡班监禁，和他的妻子一起从英国魔法界消失了。金妮听说他一直在德国或罗马尼亚生活，拓展他在东欧和亚洲的商业帝国。

"韦斯莱小姐，我很高兴见到你接受我的邀请。"

金妮精明地对他眨了眨眼。不知为何，她没想到他会这么正式地对待她—至少也会带着轻蔑吧。但是，她的到来似乎让他松了口气，甚至是很感激。或许她太累了，这一切都是她想象出来的。

"马尔福先生。"她打着招呼，不知道她是否应该伸出手。她没有伸手，他也没有。

"请进。"他说。

他转过身，没有等着看她和比尔是否跟了上来，他们最终走了进去。身后的门自动关上了，金妮绷紧了肩膀，然后才放松下来。她看着宽阔的门廊，发现庄园的内部比外表更加美轮美奂，也没有那么吓人和哥特风格。此外，这个地方空空荡荡，看不到一只家养小精灵。

"请原谅我的招呼不周。"卢修斯带着他们走进了一间客厅。"我只有出差的时候才会在这里短暂地待一阵。"

他示意兄妹二人在乳白色的沙发上坐下，他径自去吧台，给自己倒了一杯酒。他也给客人们倒了一杯，但他们都拒绝了。马尔福倒完酒后，在壁炉前的一张椅子上坐了下来。他看着空荡荡的壁炉，旋转着酒杯里的琥珀色液体。

"我相信你在猜测我为什么邀请你来这里。"他的目光落到了金妮身上。"我要找一些东西，十分需要你的服务。我听说你是你们这一行里最优秀的，总是能找到你要找的东西。"

金妮慢慢翘起腿，将手放在了膝盖上。"这是精准的评估。"

"金妮刚刚从巴黎地下墓穴返回，她带回了真正的塔弗尼尔之蓝。"比尔骄傲地说。

卢修斯的目光回到了红发女孩身上，他微微点了点头。"厉害。"但他似乎有些心不在焉。

金妮清了清喉咙。"所以你需要我为你找什么呢，马尔福先生？金子？珠宝？或许是一些稀有的画作？"

"不是，是更加宝贵的东西。"卢修斯喝了一口酒，严肃地看着她。"韦斯莱小姐，我需要你找到我的儿子。"

ஐ


	2. 第二章 画中世界

**第二章** **画中世界**

是皮肤的触感唤醒了他，激活了他的每根神经。他睁开眼皮，警惕地绷紧了身体。过了一会儿，什么都没发生；他怀着困惑的戒备，慢慢舒展了身体。

他对着天花板好奇地眨了眨眼，记忆开始徐徐展开。他无法破译的记忆。接着，房间似乎在颠簸，他立刻明白了现实。

他没在家。

他失望地叹了口气，正想翻身继续睡觉，这时，他发觉有个温暖的东西正抓着他。他低下头，发现她正躺在他的身上。她的脸颊枕着他的肩膀，她的深红色头发落在他的脖子上，让他的下巴发痒。一条长着雀斑的细胳膊搭在他的胸前，他看见他与她手指相交，对于一个他这样刚刚醒来的男人来说，这是一个过于亲密的姿势。

他想放开她，但她在睡梦中抵着他的皮肤轻声呜咽着。他搂紧了她，就好像他可以保护她可以不经历这个世界上的危险，不受他的伤害，但他做不到。他只能为她提供暴风雨中的暂时休憩。

他搂着她翻身时，她没有醒过来。他的胸膛贴着她的后背，他的胳膊搭在她的腰上。她的手指仍然与他纠缠在一起，这次，他没有放手。

他放不了手了。

ஐ

2008年4月20日

马尔福庄园

英国，威尔特郡

金妮站在窗前，欣赏着景色。太阳如一团金色火球，悬挂在像知更鸟的蛋一样蔚蓝的天空之上。一阵春风吹过，拂动了树上的叶子，一行大雁朝北飞去。下面的花园里，雪花莲、番红花、黄水仙都开了花，甚至还有郁金香。玫瑰会在五月开花。

真是美好的一天。飞行的完美时机。

"我不在这里可以吗？"

比尔的话将金妮拉回了现实，她从窗前转过了身。卢修斯在早上恢复了飞路系统后，就将自己关在书房里。现在，比尔很想回家看看他的妻子和孩子们。

"没事的，比尔。"她说。"回家见你的家人吧。"

"我会代你向芙蓉问好。"

他笑着搂了她一下，然后走进了壁炉。几秒钟后，他在绿色的火焰中消失了，只留下金妮一个人。

她转向窗户，叹了口气，揉着鼻梁。今天才刚开始，但却好像过了很久。她又饿又累，已经开始头痛了。她真想知道，她在出发寻找卢修斯的儿子之前，回到破釜酒吧睡一会儿，会不会太无礼。

据卢修斯说，德拉科已经失踪两个多月了。最初，她觉得这有些难以置信。她从没听说过他的失踪，没有传言，没有小报文章。如果罗恩看到一点消息，他肯定都会告诉她的，更别提卢修斯还说，德拉科为魔法部工作。

德拉科·马尔福这种知名巫师怎么可能一声不响地消失，甚至没有留下一丝痕迹呢？没有东西会不留一丝痕迹地消失。

她的第一个想法是，德拉科不想别人找到他。或许他在躲避他的父亲或者整个社会。想到战后马尔福家族的光景，这太正常了。然而，卢修斯告诉他们，他的妻子纳西莎进了医院，金妮开始怀疑了。

德拉科是一个铁石心肠的儿子，会避开他生病的母亲吗？金妮想起金发少年在大礼堂中毫不羞臊地抓着他母亲的长袍，她立刻丢弃了这个想法。

可是，如果德拉科不是故意逃跑，那他在哪儿呢？没人索要赎金，也没找到尸体。他只是消失了。

"不好意思让你久等了，韦斯莱小姐。"

金妮转过身，发现卢修斯站在客厅里。他之前穿的精良长袍换成了简单的白衬衫和黑裤子。对于他这个年纪的男人来说，他的身材很好，结实健壮。他的面容仍然有年轻时英俊的痕迹；然而，在日光下，他明显老了。他的脸上有着她一个小时之前没有注意到的皱纹和眼袋。

他看上去很疲惫。

"没关系。"金妮走到沙发旁坐了下来。卢修斯在他的办公室待了接近一个小时，与法国的一间医院飞路联系。"你的妻子怎么样？"

"很担心。"他走到吧台，这次给自己倒了一杯苏打水。"我们可以说正事了吗？"

之前，他让她和比尔签了一份保密合同。为了马尔福企业的利益着想，不能泄露一位CEO失踪的消息。这会暴露弱点，无法保证股东的信赖和商业安全。毕竟，还没有完全排除绑架的可能性。

"你可以和我的哥哥比尔谈费用方面的事。"她说，将双手搭在了膝盖上。"我恐怕我对纳特和加隆没什么概念。我更愿意谈谈你的儿子。"

她礼貌地示意他在一把椅子上坐下，卢修斯扬起了一条眉毛，她希望他只是因为好奇。他看了她一会儿，金妮觉得自己可能过分了，但是，他喝了一小口水，然后优雅地绕过吧台，在红发女孩对面坐了下来。

"我首先要问，你怎么这么确定德拉科为魔法部工作。"

卢修斯深深地吸了口气，靠回了椅子上。"我无法证明，如果你是要求这个的话，韦斯莱小姐，但我知道，我的儿子不会对我说谎。"

"或许他想让你对他刮目相看？"

卢修斯粗鲁地哼了一声。"通过为喜爱麻瓜的魔法部工作？我可不这么认为。德拉科只要能一直支撑英国的马尔福企业，我就高兴了，他确实也做到了。"

金妮皱起了眉头。"德拉科对你说过他为魔法部做什么吗？"

"没有，他说事关机密。"

"他是缄默人吗？"

"我不这样认为。"卢修斯恼火地说，接着缓和了语气。"不，他把他的工作说得很…危险。我之所以知道这些，是因为我的律师团队告知我，德拉科在三个月前写了一份生前遗嘱。"

"生前遗嘱？"金妮很好奇。"我能看看吗？"

"为什么？"他怀疑地看着她。"这有什么关系吗？"

"因为如果德拉科在做危险的工作，他知道自己会发生什么事情，他或许会留下线索—可以破解的线索。"

卢修斯似乎认真考虑了一会儿她的话，然后赞同地点了点头。"好吧。我会往你在破釜酒吧的房间寄一份。"

"谢谢。"

二人又沉默了。卢修斯对他的水皱着眉头，金妮无声地盯着交叉的手指。他们之间的尴尬气氛愈发令人窒息。金妮的心中沉甸甸地压着一个问题，她不知道要怎么问出口。

"怎么了？"卢修斯不耐烦地问，敏锐地看出了她的想法。

"我恐怕必须要再问你一件事。"她停了下来，他点头示意她继续。"马尔福先生，你怎么能确定你的儿子没…死？"

她本以为他会很愤怒，但是，他却露出了柔和的微笑。

"因为我会知道，韦斯莱小姐。"她古怪地看着他，他叹了口气。"这样理解吧，我有方法知道我的儿子是死是活。"

金妮立刻想到了韦斯莱家的钟。她真想知道德拉科的名字现在是不是指着"生命危险"。她不禁同情起了卢修斯。她怎么会不同情他呢？除却他的身份，他也是一个想找到失踪儿子的父亲。

"在你问我的儿子是否一走了之之前，我向你保证，德拉科绝不会在这种时刻抛弃他的母亲。"卢修斯喝了一口水。"他一定是被迫带走的。"

金妮点了点头。"那为什么不向魔法部求助呢？毕竟，我是一个解咒员，不是傲罗。"

他厌恶地看了她一眼。"我不能依靠魔法部处理这么重要的事情。如果德拉科为他们秘密工作，他们很可能宁愿让我的儿子烂在监狱里或死在他们的敌人手中，也不愿意泄露他们的秘密。

"我雇用你寻找我的儿子，韦斯莱小姐，因为你能自如进出极少解咒员有权进入的地方。"

金妮睁大了眼睛。"你查我？"

"我是商人。"他扬起了鼻孔。"别以为我没有用尽每个渠道和每个可能的资源。我找了德拉科两个月了。抓住我儿子的人将他关在了一个严密防卫和隐藏的地方。我雇佣的其他调查员没听到一点关于他的风声。他没有活着，也没有死掉。我的儿子好像从世界上消失了。"

卢修斯沉默了，金妮垂下了眼睛。她相信他雇佣的人是最好的，但她仍然觉得难以相信，有人可以就这么消失。或许卢修斯对他儿子的黑暗交易一无所知。

"我知道你和德拉科不是朋友。"卢修斯不自在地清了清喉咙。"霍格沃茨或许恶化了你们的关系…或许我的行为也有责任。"金妮震惊地看着他。"但你是我的最后选择了，韦斯莱小姐。你愿意接受这个项目吗？"

她又看向了她的手，舔了舔嘴唇，无声地盘算着。她很不喜欢卢修斯，但工作就是工作；说实话，她一直有点冒险狂。好吧，是十分冒险狂。她为这种挑战而生，复杂的谜题和危险的神秘事件。另外，完成前人未能做成的事情，声望也会随之而至。这是她最初加入解咒员这一行的理由之一。

"我接受你的项目，但是有两个条件。"她竖起了食指和中指。"一，我要进入你儿子的公寓，翻查所有与他相关的资料，包括之前调查员的笔记。"

"第二个呢？"

"我要有自己的团队。"她说。"我的哥哥比尔，还有我的徒弟特蕾西·戴维斯。"

卢修斯靠在椅子上，小心地观察着她。过了一会儿，他点了点头。"我同意你的条件，韦斯莱小姐，只要你也同意我的条件。"

"什么？"

"保持谨慎，每日向我汇报进展。"

"好。"

金妮站起身，伸出了手。卢修斯看了看她的手，接着看向她，然后慢慢站了起来。她最初以为他不会接受，但是接下来，他的大手握住了她的手。他的手出奇温暖和温柔，然而，这只手也可以轻易地折断她的手。

这个想法让她不由自主地吞咽了一下。她十分笃定，卢修斯只关心他的儿子，他不会像她还是小女孩时那样欺骗她。

"韦斯莱小姐，请把我的儿子带回来。"

他将头低到了她的高度。深灰色的眼睛盯着她，金妮忍住了颤抖。他不再像她孩提时代那样让她害怕了，但有些梦魇难以摆脱，甚至难以忘记。

金妮僵硬地点了点头，松开了卢修斯的手，提醒自己千万不要用手蹭长袍。毕竟，她是专业人士。无论陷入麻烦的人是不是家族敌人，如果她不帮忙，那她就不是韦斯莱了。

当然，报酬也很不错。

ஐ

金妮回到她在破釜酒吧的房间，咬了一口汉娜做的切尔西圆面包。她闭上眼睛，发出了一声愉快的呻吟。她觉得比之前好多了。头痛正在消失，她终于有食物填了肚子。咖啡也不算太坏。她已经在遐想睡一个下午觉了。

"我不明白你怎么能吃这种垃圾。"特蕾西说，将装着甜面包的盘子推到了一边。

在金妮呼叫这位前斯莱特林后不久，她就飞路过来了。大清早把她从温暖的被窝里拖出来，接手另一个项目，这让她有点恼火。然而，在得知她们的雇主和事由后，特蕾西的心情突然改变了。至少是稍微改变了。

"不吃这些就得饿死。"金妮满嘴都是意大利面。很不幸，她没有继承她母亲的烹饪天赋。"我利用这些加快新陈代谢，省得完蛋。"

特蕾西翻了个白眼，喝了一小口茶，然后拿起了《预言家日报》。上面有一篇有趣的文章，说找到了三十五年前失踪的傲罗。他们在纽芬兰和拉布拉多的一片沙滩上发现了不太清醒的他。他现在在圣芒戈的杰纳斯·西奇病房接受治疗。

"郁闷。"特蕾西叹了口气，合上了报纸。"你打算什么去时候去检查德拉科的住处？"

"下午晚些时候。"金妮一边吃东西，一边说道。"卢修斯已经把钥匙和口令给我了。"

"没有其他保护咒语吗？"

她摇了摇头。"只有所有权咒语，德拉科的遗嘱写明，如果他发生什么事情，其中包括失踪，他的父亲可以暂时拥有他的领土和所有物。"

"真方便。"

"嗯。"金妮吮干净了她的手指。"这使我相信，德拉科知道自己会发生什么事，所以他才会安排好他的事情。"

特蕾西若有所思地点了点头。"你需要我做什么？"

金妮用餐巾擦了擦嘴，推开了椅子。"我需要你对所有人做背景调查。"

"所有人？"

"所有人：德拉科，卢修斯的生意伙伴，他的敌人—"

"这可不少。"

"我知道。"金妮皱着眉喝了一口变冷的咖啡。"我也需要你调查德拉科的朋友：扎比尼，诺特，帕金森—噢，还有那些格林格拉斯女孩们。"

特蕾西用手指敲了敲桌子，脸上露出了不愉快的表情。"我看看我能做什么吧。"

她看上去很激动，她起身想要离开时，金妮也和她一起站了起来。

"怎么了，特蕾西？"

棕发女孩慢慢转了过来。"你想让我说什么，金妮？这些人也是我的朋友。在学校的时候，他们可能是被宠坏的小坏蛋，但我们现在都长大了，不是吗？他们没人会伤害德拉科的。"

金妮同情地耸了耸肩。"我明白你的立场，特蕾西。如果有人让我调查我的朋友，我也会生气，但这是我们的工作。我们要排除所有嫌疑人。"

"我没生气。"特蕾西抗辩道。"我只是不觉得这有什么关系。然而，我得承认，这可能是我的偏见。我还会继续调查。"

金妮微笑着点了点头。"很好。"

"我仍然不觉得他们有足够的资源或智慧可以困住德拉科这样的人。他一直是一个狡猾的人，领先了很多步。我觉得只有西奥可以与他匹敌，但他们是好朋友。"

"啊，但你知道有句老话。"金妮举起了一根手指。"知己知彼。"

"百战不殆，我知道。"特蕾西翻了个白眼。"所以我才总和你在一起吧。"

"不要脸的女孩。"

"我也爱你。"

两个女孩一起咯咯笑了起来，之后，特蕾西叹了口气，看着门口。

"如果你今晚想要报告，我最好现在就走了。"

"没错。"

特蕾西走了出去，金妮站在门口，一只手撑着门框。

"注意安全。"她对棕发女孩说。

"你也是。"

ஐ

几个小时后，金妮在床上惊醒了。她睡过头了。

她掀开被子，赤裸的双脚落到了地板上。她打着哈欠，下巴发出了响亮的咔嚓声，脚趾在地毯中蜷缩了起来。在过去的三天里，她一直依靠糖和咖啡因维持自己，所以，她本来打算一个小时的小憩变成了五个小时。

金妮在迅速换过长袍，并用魔杖清洁自己后，她准备出发了。她下了楼，汉娜递给了她一叠邮件：一封来自比尔的信，告知她魔法部没有雇佣德拉科，至少珀西是这样说的，还有来自卢修斯的文件。她浏览了一下，发现它们井然有序，她让汉娜将它们送到她的房间，等她回来的时候再看。她一向喜欢尽量不偏不倚地开始她的调查。

金妮走到外面的人行道上，发现正在下雨。太阳躲到了乌云后面，对角巷中大雨瓢泼，街道上都是水，建筑物也蒙上了一层雾气。

她戴上兜帽，幻影移形到了诺丁山一个安静的位置。这个区域的混合建筑结构十分迷人，从色彩缤纷的公寓和高耸的现代铁塔，再到巨大的教堂和高贵的维多利亚风格宅邸。一个马尔福和这里的麻瓜一起居住，这既古怪又有趣。

远处隆隆响起的雷声把金妮吓了一跳。在她的人生之中，她害怕的东西很少，但雷暴几乎可以立刻让她变回小孩。她记得和罗恩一起躲在被子里，在两声响雷之间数着时间，听着暴风雨越来越近，或者越来越远。

天空阴沉沉的，高峰期的交通令人十分不愉快。打着大黑雨伞的人们总是撞到金妮，差点把她撞倒。所有人都急匆匆地赶着回家和躲雨。幸好她离德拉科的住处只有几个街区远。实际上，她一直忙着躲避麻瓜们，差点走过了他在肯辛顿花园的房子。

金妮修正路线，走到入口，拿出一把卢修斯给她的特殊钥匙。它轻松地打开了门锁，她推开门，准备好魔杖，谨慎地走了进去。门廊中立刻充满了烟雾，一个人影飘向了她。

"查理火炮队需要什么才能赢得比赛？"它用吓人但却滑稽的声音问道。

金妮哆嗦着下唇，努力忍住笑声。"他们需要把整个队伍换掉，再喝下几坩埚的福灵剂。"她回答道。

"口令通过。"

人影和烟雾开始消失，门廊又恢复了正常的样子。金妮坏笑着关上门，摇了摇头。这口令真机灵。她改天要窃取过来，用在罗恩身上。

金妮迅速施了一道人形显身咒语，发现她确实是孤身一人，她放松了戒备，走入了房子的深处。她觉得非常惊叹。这个地方如她所料，庞大，装修完美。这里不如马尔福庄园那么恢弘，但仍然有八个卧室、两个厨房、一个餐厅和起居室、一间工人房、一个露台泳池和一个带花园的桑拿房，这里甚至还有一部电梯，看上去也狠新。和这里相比，她在破釜酒吧的房间简直不堪入目。一间巨大的盥洗室都比她的房间要好。

金妮没有多花时间感叹，而是直接开始工作，检查每个角落。她没发现什么不对劲的地方，这里完美无瑕，看不见一丁点儿灰尘。德拉科没有一只家养小精灵，能保持这样真是不可思议。实际上，这个地方好像根本没人住。

搜寻了一个小时后，金妮来到了主卧室。其他房间明显没被碰过。所有东西都一尘不染，甚至床都叠好了。在彻底搜查过配套的大浴室和让她嫉妒得眼睛发绿的走入式衣橱后，她在大床上坐下，挫败地叹了口气。可能图坦卡蒙早被劫掠的坟墓中的财宝要更好找呢。

金妮失望地用魔杖敲打着膝盖，懒洋洋地看着房间，目光最终落到了床头柜上。她爬过床垫，从床边滑了下去，想打开小抽屉，但它锁上了。她将魔杖插入锁孔，念了几道解锁咒语，直到她听见了熟悉的开锁声。

金妮在抽屉里面发现了一本皮革封面的小笔记本。她用魔杖检查了一下，上面没有保护咒或者诅咒，她拿起笔记本，倒在床上读了起来。笔迹整洁精巧，丝毫不乱。这显然是一本分类账，记录了几样物品。可能是采购单？她越往下读，越觉得熟悉，这个谜团之前给金妮带来的兴奋又回来了。

这是一份被偷走的黑魔法物品的清单。

她叹息着放下了笔记本。所以德拉科和黑魔法物品有关，这就意味着黑巫师。尽管他亲眼见到黑魔法会对一位巫师产生什么影响，他还是成为了他的父亲。金妮早就怀疑这种事情可能发生；然而，她的乐观让她想去相信，德拉科在毕业之后已经改变了，哪怕只是改变了一点儿。如果她现在找到他，她必须将他交给魔法部。

会有很多金钱和名声。

金妮决定今晚就此收工，她抓起笔记本，向楼下走去。她一边走，一边关灯，走到门廊时，一张桃花心木桌案旁边的墙上，有一样东西吸引了她的目光。那是一幅画。

她皱起了眉头。

她觉得很奇怪，为什么它只拆开了一半，为什么它在地板上，而不是挂在墙上？为什么她刚进来的时候没看到它？但是，她想了起来，她第一次通过保护咒语时，门廊里充满了浓厚的烟雾，所以她才没看到它。

金妮将日记放在桌子上，蹲下来研究这幅画。这是一幅油画—画着跳舞的人。画框靠在墙上，似乎德拉科在拆它的时候，被叫走或者分了心，所以他才将它遗忘在了桌子旁。

油画露出了一大半，但金妮想看更多。她咬着下唇，努力想忍住诱惑，但却失败了。她像一个圣诞节早晨的孩子，急切地扯掉了其余的包装。

现在，她能看到完整的画，她很高兴她拆开了它。这是一幅美丽的油画，像是有生命似的。这种现实主义风格让她想起了杰克·韦特里亚诺画的一对情人在沙滩上跳舞；然而，这幅油画中，跳舞的人不止两个，地点也不是沙滩，而是一个像是夜总会的地方。人们在喝酒和吸烟，几名士兵靠在吧台上，看着别人跳舞。后面有一个舞台，一只金色的信天翁挂在上面。再后面是一支铜管乐队，旁边还有一架三角钢琴。

这就像是一场梦，一个人记忆中的场景。

金妮更仔细地观察时，她注意到上面的颜色似乎在发光。停滞不动的人们挂着微笑，几乎要从油画上跳出来了，听不到的音乐像细烟一样涌入了房间。淡紫和天蓝，蓝绿和朱红，银和金。无论是飘动的裙摆还是地板上的瓷砖，每个颜色都有自己的生命。哪怕是男人们无尾礼服上的黑色似乎都鲜活了起来，像午夜蓝色的缎子一样，让人渴望触碰。

金妮的手指划过镀金画框，勾勒着螺纹。她努力想移开目光，却还是不由自主地被那架光滑的黑色钢琴吸引。她将手划过油画，手指紧抓着雕花的画框。但是，弹钢琴的男人现在吸引了她的注意。他看上去很熟悉：他的身体瘦削，脸庞棱角分明，白金色的头发很耀眼。

德拉科·马尔福？

不，这不可能。

金妮可以感觉得出来，有什么不对劲。她对油画强烈的兴趣激活了某种黑魔法。她无法转身，她控制不了自己了。

在金妮的脑海里，她不再在德拉科的房子里了。她想象自己在舞池中旋转，丝绸裙子在她的腿旁悉索作响，音乐为她的身体带来了愉悦，她的胳膊攀着一个衣着考究的陌生人的宽阔肩膀，或是坐在三角钢琴的琴盖上，弹钢琴的男人在为她唱歌…

金妮想移开目光，但这些色彩太迷人了，让她深深沉迷，她看不到房间里的其他东西。她甚至没有意识到，她已经用一根手指摸着一个跳舞的人的裙摆。她的手指碰到油画的一瞬间，色彩开始从她的食指涌入她的身体，流经第一个指关节，然后是第二个指关节。

她僵在原地，震惊地看着色彩继续渗入她的手，她的手腕，她的前臂，她的肩膀。她可以感觉它像野火一样蔓延了她的身体，越爬越高。它从热变冷，像浪潮一样冲刷着她，攀附着她的皮肤，直到她动不了，说不了话。接着，她感觉肚脐被猛地一拉，她被拉了进去。

一眨眼之间，金妮消失了。

ஐ


	3. 第三章 出海

**第三章** **出海**

回不了家了。

最糟糕的是，他有一种无法言明的感觉。他甚至不能确定这是一种感觉。这东西大到令他的意识心理无法理解，他的潜意识无法表达。所以，他暂且将它称为一种感情—一种突然冒出来的感情，散发着不确定性。

回不了家了。

ஐ

光线十分刺眼。

金妮本能地闭上眼睛，举起一只手挡住强光。过了一会儿，她谨慎地睁开双眼，眨着眼睛，想去除视线中的光点。

这里为什么这么亮？

有人咳嗽了一声，在这个寂静的房间中听上去仿佛一声炸雷。金妮把手放下，一边转身，一边摸索魔杖。可是，她的手只碰到了一支麦克风。是那种有着拉丝镍板的老式麦克风。

她到底在哪儿？

又响起了一声咳嗽；这次更加响亮，也更近，明显来自一名男性。她把麦克风支架当作武器抓了起来。头顶的光线仍然明亮，但她的眼睛慢慢适应了。视线中的光点终于消失，她能看清这个房间了。她真的希望自己根本看不到。

金妮吃惊地放下了麦克风支架，后退一步。她正站在一个台子上。她的面前有一群人。一大群人。大多数人坐在桌子旁边吸烟；一小部分坐在吧台旁边，手中拿着饮品。所有人都兴奋地抬头看着她。

他们在等待。

她张开嘴，但是只发出了一声尖叫，一种凄厉的叫声。听上去像一只濒死的猫。她又想开口说话，但却徒劳无力。观众们仍然抬头看着她，有几个人甚至在窃窃私语，金妮紧紧闭上了嘴巴。

这一定是一场梦，一定是一场梦。

她决定通过掐自己被套进一只缎子长手套中的胳膊来测试这个理论，导致她发出了一声痛苦的叫喊。人们被她吓了一跳。几个人发出轻声尖叫，另一些人在发笑和低语，所以她又掐了自己一下，想要再确定一次。她又感觉到了那种非常真实的痛苦。

她试了试另一只戴着手套的胳膊，因为这一定是一场梦。一个生动的梦。

"韦斯莱小姐，你还好吗？"

金妮放下胳膊，转身看向一个有些秃顶的矮胖男人，他站在通往台子的台阶上。他尊敬又担忧地抬头看着她，紧张地揉搓着双手。

"我—我觉得这可能是一场梦。"她说。

她的话引发了一些困惑的笑声，秃顶男人看上去更加忧心忡忡了。笑声越来越大，有些人甚至管她叫宝贝，金妮有一种想逃跑的冲动。她闭上眼睛，希望一切都会消失。

在这一刻，她突然开窍了，记忆都向她涌了过来。油画的色调慢慢渗入她的皮肤；被勾住内脏、向前拖去的感觉；当她意识到自己无法脱身时的那种无力感…

她猛地睁开了眼睛。

她在油画里。

她在那幅该死的油画里！

"韦斯莱？金妮·韦斯莱？"

观众们又安静了，金妮转向了乐队的方向。那个声音—她认得那个声音。他坐在钢琴旁边，细长的手指放在象牙色的琴键上，惊讶地张大了嘴。

"德拉科·马尔福？"

是他的眼睛出卖了他；那双银灰色的犀利眸子。如果这双眼睛属于其他人的话，那确实是一对漂亮的眼睛。当然，也还有他那标志性的浅金色头发。他的头发像在学校时一样梳成了背头，只不过现在有些弯曲，也更长了，几乎碰到了他的后颈。

德拉科似乎又要说些什么，这时，秃顶男人走上台子，站在了麦克风前。

"女士们先生们，我恐怕韦斯莱小姐今晚不会表演了。"

观众们一齐发出了抗议的抱怨声，金妮突然被一个宽肩膀的人拎下了舞台。他穿着西装，戴着帽子，至少有两个她那么高，结实得像一栋砖房。

她真的希望他是保镖。

但他对她的动作很温柔，他迅速将她带走了，她的脚几乎都没碰到地板，这十分合适，因为她还没有适应脚上穿的高跟鞋。她被带进了一间更衣室里，出神地站在一面全身镜前。她的红色长发被头巾完美地裹住，下面的卷发拂到一边，用一只钻石夹子固定住了。她的脸是一个完美的象牙色面具：棕色大眼睛上画了深色眼影，嘴唇涂了有光泽的红宝石色唇膏，白色粉底盖住了她的雀斑。

当她看到她穿的晚礼服时，她的呼吸卡在了喉咙里。这实在是太美了。深蓝色的缎子微微露出她的肩膀，尽显她的性感曲线。礼服的束腰设计使她的胸部在鸡心领口中微微耸起，让她的腰更加纤细了。长长的裙摆拖在地上，盖住了她觉得磨脚的高跟鞋。

她看上去像是油画—德拉科的油画里走出来的人。说到这里，她需要想办法摆脱她的保镖，找到钢琴师德拉科。她正在思考计划时，门口突然传来了敲门声。

"韦斯莱！"停顿了一会儿之后，又传来了一个更加温柔的声音。"金妮？"

她没有理会她的保镖的抗议，将门打开了。德拉科站在门口，穿着一套英俊的午夜蓝晚礼服，打着蝴蝶结领结。这套衣服十分衬他，他看上去比她记忆中在学校的他更加健壮。他的脸也丰满了一些，但仍然有着完美的颧骨和尖鼻子。近了看他，她甚至注意到他的下巴上有胡茬。

他看上去更加年长，也很疲惫。

"梅林啊。"他低声说着，走进了房间。"我没想到会在这里见到你。你是真的吧？"他伸出手，将一缕红色卷发绕在他的手指上。"小金妮·韦斯莱。"

空气中的沉默尴尬而凝重。金妮目瞪口呆地看着金发男人，不知道要说些什么。接着，保镖抓住德拉科的胳膊，把它扭到身后，粗暴地将他按在了墙上。

"别碰韦斯莱小姐。"

德拉科闷哼了一声，金妮也吓了一跳。她立刻鼓起勇气，试探性地碰了碰保镖的胳膊。

"别—别这样，没事的，先生…"她不知道他叫什么名字。

"耶茨，小姐。"保镖说，仍然将德拉科的脸按在墙上。"文森特·耶茨。"

"耶茨先生，文森特。"金妮努力用最有魅力的声音说道。"马尔福—呃，这位德拉科是我的一位老朋友。所以能请你…放开他吗？"

文森特回头看了金妮一眼，又怀疑地看了看德拉科，然后终于放手了。德拉科站直身体，皱着眉头揉了揉通红的脸颊，一边抚平外套，一边恶狠狠地瞪了保镖一眼。

"我和金妮是老交情了。"他坏笑着搂住了红发女人的肩膀。"我们曾经是同学，不是吗，亲爱的？"

金妮露出了勉强的微笑，强忍着不厌恶地把他的胳膊从她的肩上推开。"对，德拉科。"

保镖看了看他们两个，然后摘下帽子，腼腆地垂下了头。

"啊，真的很抱歉，小姐。我不知道。"

"没关系。"她说，然后指了指门口。"你介意—"

他把帽子戴回头上。"不介意。我会给你一些时间和这位年轻先生聊聊。如果你需要我的话，我就在外面。"

"谢谢，文森特。"

他离开之后，金妮立刻将德拉科的手拿了下去。他仍然挂着那种傲慢的坏笑，这时，她听到音乐又奏了起来，嘈杂的铜管乐器和打击乐器在她的耳边呼号。她将门关上，转身发现德拉科双手插在口袋里，脸上的坏笑已经消失了。他正在强烈地注视着她。

"你在这里做什么？"他问道。

"吃晚餐和表演，你以为呢？"她气呼呼地抱起了胳膊。"我碰了那幅蠢画，然后就到这里来了。"

"该死，韦斯莱。"他严肃地说。"你进入我的地狱了。"

金妮对他翻了个白眼，德拉科夸张地叹了口气，在外套口袋里寻找着什么东西。他从前胸口袋中掏出一只银色的小盒子，将它打开，拿出了一根香烟。

"可不是伊索寓言中的那种地狱。"他说，将香烟塞进了口中，"我们离新斯科舍不是很远。"他从裤子口袋里找到了一只银色打火机，他点燃香烟，深深地吸了一口。"至于日期，现在是1941年12月7日。"

"1941年？"金妮震惊地放下了胳膊。"所以那幅画是某种时空旅行的设备，还是—"她皱起了眉头，"—还是一个通往平行空间的入口。"

德拉科假装掀了掀帽子。"欢迎登上安妮公主号。"

ஐ

"所以你已经在这里待了两个月？"

"充满乐趣的六十三天。"

德拉科朝金妮喷了一口烟圈，她咳嗽起来，在面前挥舞着手。他们两个坐在她的更衣室的桌子旁，德拉科根本没把自己当外人。他给自己倒了一杯威士忌。

"你是钢琴师？"

"显然如此。"他慢吞吞地说。"我是乐队成员，在晚上表演。"他又吸了一口烟，香烟末端的火光像红宝石一样微微闪烁。"但我不知道你是谁。我猜你被吸进里面时，油画应该也给你编了一个故事。"

"也？你的故事是什么？"

这个问题让德拉科僵住了，他皱着眉头，沉下了脸。两个人渐渐陷入了尴尬的沉默。他明显不打算谈论这个话题。

"你之前说我们在新斯科舍[1]附近？"金妮问道。"所以我们是在一艘船上？"

"什么都瞒不过你。"德拉科冷冷地说，将香烟夹在指间，拿起了那杯威士忌，痛快地喝了一口。"我们在安妮公主号上，一艘从纽约去往格拉斯哥的客船。"

"我从来没有听说过它。"

"什么，格拉斯哥[2]还是纽约？"

"不是。"她咬牙切齿地说，"安妮公主号。"

他耸了耸肩。"这是一艘麻瓜船。"

"为什么船上有士兵？"

"因为在打仗。"他恼火地说，放下了杯子。"你现在回答我的一个问题，怎么样，韦斯莱，比如你打算怎么带我们逃离这里？"

金妮很困窘。"我在想呢！我只是需要一点时间整理思绪。"

"没错。"

德拉科将香烟在黄铜盘子中按熄，用手梳理着打了发胶的头发。一缕头发滑落下来，挡住了他的眼睛，他将它从脸上吹开了。

"请告诉我，当你傻乎乎地碰到这幅画时，你没有蠢到独自一人吧？"他说。"当你失踪的时候，其他人知道你在哪里和你在做什么吧？"

金妮愣了一下。"算是吧？"

"算是吧？你这个傻瓜！"

"喂！"她站了起来，用手指戳着他的胸膛。"你也碰了这幅画！"

"对—"他抓住了她的手腕。"—但我不是一个解咒员，对吧？我没有学习认出眼前受到诅咒的物品。"

"至少我没有像某个愚蠢的黑巫师一样收集它们！"她从他手中挣脱出来，火冒三丈。"这都是你的错！"

"我的错？"他抓住她的下巴，凑近了她。"你听着，你这个小丫头！"

"不！你听着才对！"她瞪着他，胸膛不断起伏。"你又和错误的人搞在了一起，马尔福，而现在，你正为此付出代价！不仅是你，还有你周围的所有人！你知道你的母亲病了吗？"

"你怎么敢！"他吼道。"你怎么敢站在这里对我长篇大论，你这个道貌岸然的泼妇！你不知道—不知道你自己在说什么！"

"那你告诉我啊！"

就在这时，文森特冲进了房间，德拉科立刻放开了金妮。两个人喘着粗气走到了一边。

"一切还好吗，小姐？"文森特问金妮，但他在恶狠狠地瞪着德拉科。

"没事，谢谢你，文森特。"金妮勉强笑道。"我们只是在热烈争论—"

"足球。"德拉科抱着胳膊，立刻说道。"玫瑰之争[3]：我支持利兹，她支持曼彻斯特联队。你明白这是怎么回事。"

文森特一直阴沉地盯着金发男人。他不买他的帐，什么都不相信，两个男人像战场两端的战士一样逼视着对方。金妮小心地走到他们中间，碰了碰德拉科的胳膊肘，指着门口。

"德拉科就要离开了。"

"是吗？"他看了一眼她的手，然后看向了她的眼睛。"我走了。"他放下胳膊，握住她戴着手套的手，吻了一下。"我们一定要再聊聊，金妮。我们有太多旧要叙了。"

"嗯。"

她正打算把手抽走时，德拉科凑得更近了，他的嘴唇贴上了她的耳朵。

"凌晨2点在甲板上见我。"他低声说，他温暖的呼吸让她哆嗦了起来。"别迟到。"

ஐ

晚上的大部分时间，金妮都被吧台旁边的客人包围着。有些人索要她的签名照片；另一些人邀请她跳舞。很显然，她是一个来自伦敦的著名歌手和演员，刚刚结束在美国的巡回演出，正在回国的路上。

在她与德拉科的第一次会面后，她还想单独与他谈谈，但他整晚都在忙着弹钢琴。午夜过后，文森特将她送回了她的舱房，她在那里等待着，思考接下来要做些什么。她在房间里搜寻着任何可以让她知道如何逃离这幅油画的线索。这是什么诅咒，她要怎么破解它？

当这些问题快要让她疯狂的时候，金妮决定休息一会儿，看看她的衣柜。她从来都不是一个爱衣狂魔，但是二十世纪四十年代麻瓜女人的时尚真是太迷人了。里面有很多礼服和长裙，所有衣服都是束腰的。这让她觉得有些害羞。她很喜欢她找到的一件长及地板的黑貂皮外套。它像手套一样包裹着她，十分暖和。

等到她终于觉得无聊之后，她在床边坐了下来，等着表的指针指向凌晨2点。她猜测着比尔有没有意识到她已经失踪了。她只能祈祷她的哥哥真的比他们两个都要聪明，不会碰那幅画。她也希望他可以找出带她回家的方法。

ஐ

德拉科正在甲板上等她。

金妮几乎花了十分钟在这艘大船上寻找他，但她终于在船头附近找到了他，他正靠在栏杆上吸烟。他仍然穿着之前的晚礼服。她不知道他怎么会不觉得冷。她裹紧了厚重的皮毛外套，让自己暖和一些。

"你迟到了。"他面无表情地说。

"你可以告诉我你到底在哪里。"她没好气地回答。

"你能分清左右舷吗？"

金妮对此响亮地哼了一声，他露出了坏笑，将烟蒂扔进了海里。他又拿出一根香烟咬在口中，用手挡着点火。香烟末端亮起了小红点，他靠在栏杆上，将银色打火机合上，把它放回了裤子口袋里。

"这是一个讨厌的习惯。"她厌恶地皱着鼻子说。她从来不明白人们为什么吸烟。

"我早就听过了。"他坏笑的嘴角涌出一缕灰色烟雾，他仰起头，烟圈像一缕魂魄一样飘向布满繁星的天空。"在某些情况下，你会养成的讨厌习惯能让你大吃一惊。"

"这是什么意思？"

他没有理她，而是低头看着他的手；他的手中拿着一块旧怀表，他在看时间。

"没什么。"

金妮恼火地呼了一口气，看着她的呼吸在空气中形成白雾。过去的两个小时里，她一直待在她的舱房里，思考如何逃出这幅油画。诅咒只能通过破坏物品本身来解除，而不是从物品里面着手。至少她一直是这样认为的。她可以一直进行试验，寻找出路，但是没有魔杖的情况下，她不知道从哪里着手。

"从我到这里之后，我就有些事情想问你了。"他抬起头，将怀表放进了外套口袋里。"我怎么不能施魔法？"

"或许是因为你一直在观赏波特，没有好好学习？"

金妮瞪起了眼睛。如果目光能杀人，他早死了。

德拉科长长地吸了一口烟。"首先，如果你有魔杖的话会很有帮助，可是你没有。顺便，我也没有。"他用拇指摸了摸长着胡茬的下巴。"这就是诅咒的作用。你不会带上任何东西进入到油画中。"

"如果你有魔杖，你或许就能逃脱了。"

"对。我们体内仍然有魔力，只是没有方法施展。"

想到这里，金妮觉得很紧张，她用手抚摸着头发。她在脑海中梳理着不同的诅咒和它们的原理，却没有找到相关的东西。她从未听说过一个受到诅咒的物品可以将你传送到另一个空间。哪怕在埃及寻宝时，她也没有必要留神这种东西。

这不是一个简单的诅咒，甚至不是一个稍微复杂的诅咒。这是一个黑魔法物品—确切来说，是德拉科的黑魔法物品。他应该知道它的真正用途。

"你为什么这么晚把我叫上来？"她问道。"你不能在两个小时前休息一下，和我交谈吗？"

金妮是一个谨慎的人，甚至可以说是多疑，但她也很好奇—有时候太过好奇了。

"我觉得你可能要过一阵才能逃脱你那些崇拜的粉丝，来和我这种低等的平民私下交谈。"

金妮露出了坏笑。她必须承认，见到一个马尔福屈尊成为被聘的娱乐人员，感觉还真不错。

"那你适应得怎么样啊，马尔福？"

"嗯。"他冷淡地耸了耸肩。"至少我不是长满雀斑的红毛。"

"哦。"她咬着嘴唇，以免骂出口。她拒绝咬上他的诱饵。"说真的，你为什么带我出来，马尔福？冷死了。你为什么不能来我的房间，把你想要说的事情告诉我？"

他吸了一口香烟，火光照亮了他的灰眼睛，他毫无笑意地笑了起来。"我没什么想告诉你的，但是我想给你看点东西。"

"嗯？"

她正要问个清楚，他却又去看怀表了。他急匆匆地将吸了一半的香烟扔到海里，然后示意她走近。

"过来。"他命令道。她没有听从，他变得不耐烦起来，但他的声音更加柔和了。"金妮，过来…拜托。"

她盘算着转身回到她的舱房，但他叫她名字的口气让她停了下来。她不情愿地慢慢走了过去，停在了他碰不到她的地方。然而，德拉科并不满足。他召唤她再走近一些。

或许是她不得安宁的好奇心，或许是他那似乎可以洞察她的目光，总之，金妮没有继续反抗，而是走入了德拉科的个人空间。她可以感觉到从他的身体中散发出来的热量。他抓住她的肩膀，朝她低下头，她畏缩了一下。她盯着他的嘴唇，他粉色的下唇很饱满，有那么一瞬间，她还以为他要吻她。但是，他的手指伸进了她的皮毛领子，双手滑下她的胳膊，将她的外套脱了下来。

"你—你在做什么？"

他将她的外套扔在甲板上，她只穿着打算睡觉时穿的丝绸睡裙。

"它太重了。"他说，他脱掉自己的外套，披在了她的身上。"它只会将你拖下去。"

"拖下去？你在说什么呀？"

接着，他的手伸向了他的腰带，迅速解开了它。最初，金妮十分困惑，没有做出反应，但是她的本能冲了上来。她想逃跑，但德拉科粗鲁地抓住她的胳膊，让她靠在了栏杆上。

"马尔福，住手！停下！我说停下！"

金妮既困惑，又生气和害怕。

她想打他，但德拉科将她牢牢地按在了原处。他用他的腰带将她的腰和栏杆绑在了一起。接着，他捡起了挣扎时从她的肩上滑落的外套，把她的胳膊塞进了袖子里，免得她把他的眼睛抓出来。

"为什么—"她的声音在颤抖，"—你为什么这样做？"

她想哭，她想尖叫，但她只能生闷气。她什么也做不了。他比她强壮。在没有魔法的情况下，金妮对他无计可施。

"对不起。"德拉科垂下目光，替她系上了外套扣子。

"为什么，你这个疯子！"她叫道。"为了将我绑在船上的栏杆上吗？"

他终于抬起头，看向了她的眼睛。他的眼神很疲惫。他看上去听天由命，没有一丝疯狂。或许她可以和他讲讲道理，或者威胁他。

"马尔福，立刻放开我，否则我会—"

事情来得很快，开始于一声响亮的隆隆声。接着，传来一声尖利的鸣笛声，船开始颠簸起来。不是摇晃，而是抖动。几秒钟后，传来一声响雷一般的开裂声，甲板的中间炸开了。金妮被冲击波波及，几乎掉到下面的海里。水中传来了爆炸声，紧随而来的是一股刺鼻的浓烟。

"怎么回事？"

她可以听见水流声，她可以听见脚下的船体在开裂。最糟糕的是，她可以听见尖叫声。人们要死了；有些人已经死了。场面十分混乱，德拉科冷静地站在她的身边，抓着栏杆。他的眼中没有丝毫恐惧，只有对命运的屈从。

又传来了一声爆炸，船很快开始解体了。头顶的月亮一半隐在云朵里，给大船投去了骇人的光线。恐惧的尖叫声更多了，金妮可以看见他们—人们正在跳海。接着，断掉的船头竖了起来，然后倾斜地向黑暗的海水倒下去。

"抓住！"德拉科叫道。

金妮听从了，她紧紧抓住栏杆，腰带将她固定在了原处。他们正在下沉。恐惧像刀子一样割着她，害怕仿佛通过伤口从她的血管中流了出来。一切都发生得太快了。她要死了。

"马尔福！"

他紧紧抓着栏杆，正趴在栏杆的另一面。他一边让她抓紧，一边解开了她腰上的腰带。她看着它掉进了下面冰冷的深海中，她努力抓着栏杆，觉得自己的身体在与地心引力抗争。

"别放手！"他叫道，她的脚在空中晃来晃去。

"我在努力！"

其他几个抓住栏杆的人也命悬一线。德拉科将脚扣在栏杆上，然后抓住金妮的前臂，将她拉了上来。她爬了上去，紧紧地抓住他，破船开始下沉了，她将头靠在他的身边，这时，她看见之前挂在她身边的一个男人再也抓不住了。

他惨叫着掉进了海里。

德拉科用一只胳膊抓着栏杆，另一只胳膊牢牢地搂着金妮的腰。船又浮了起来，然后猛地下降，比之前沉得更快了。

她闭上眼睛等待着。是了。这就是尽头了。

"我们要在它沉没之前跳下去。"德拉科在骚乱中叫道。"否则它会将我们都拖下去。"

"什么？"

他已经把她拽了起来，握住了她的手。

"跳！"

"但是我不会游—"

已经太晚了。她已经被他的力量拽了下去，失重地跌入空中。在掉落的过程中，她松开了他的手。她似乎很久才碰到水面，那种感觉好像穿透冰层。她太冷了，也太麻木，根本无法呼吸，但她不能一直屏住呼吸。

仅仅几秒钟后，她的肺就开始灼痛，冰冷占据了她的身体。她动不了了。终于，本能占了上风，她吸了一口气，被一大口冰冷的海水呛住了。最初是痛苦，强烈的痛苦，接着是一种幸福的轻盈感。

她开始向下沉没，她张大了嘴和眼睛，沉入更深的海底。当无意识的黑色手指伸向她的大脑时，她看到的最后一幕是德拉科跟着她潜了下来，他对她伸出了手。

ஐ

* * *

[1] 加拿大的一个省。

[2] 英国城市。

[3] 玫瑰之争指兰开斯特郡和约克郡之间的体育竞争，这个名称来源于历史上兰开斯特家族和约克家族之间的玫瑰战争。


	4. 第四章 重现

**第四章** **重现**

他低头看着钢琴，突然觉得悲伤无比。这件乐器虽然被毁，却依然有一种奇特的凄美。就像是荒漠之美：苍凉而无情。现在，它永远地安静了，再也无法创造出一个音符。它在为它的现在、过去和将来哀悼，而德拉科觉得他好像在为自己哀悼。

他看着其他场景：不同样状的死人。一种讨厌的感情攫住了他的心，蚕食着那里，让他的心情更加沉重了。就仿佛他站在崩塌的世界上，也即将随时破碎。

这时，她将手轻轻搭在了他的肩上，他莫名地发觉她在试探。犹豫，羞怯，但却温柔。她靠近了他，温暖了他，这种温暖是他的精良衣服无法为他提供的。水位继续上升，而他们只是握着手一起站在那里。

他或许一直站在崩塌的世界上，但至少他不再是唯一一个人了。

ஐ

1941年12月7日，上午7点08分

安妮公主号

北纬46.0167°，西经55.5833°

金妮惊惶地睁开眼睛，向前扑去，挣扎着呼吸。有那么一瞬间，她以为自己仍然在水下，但是自如进出肺部的氧气证明这恰恰相反。

都是一场梦吗？

她认真地看了看四周。困惑和惊恐流经她的血脉，让她的皮肤起了鸡皮疙瘩。她的心在胸腔里疯狂地跳动，揣测着最糟糕的情况，而她的大脑在慢慢消化这种复杂的情况。过了一会儿，她的大脑清醒了，她发现她仍然在她的舱房里。

她立刻宽慰地叹了口气。不再身处危险之中，她的心跳开始放缓了。然而，虽然她没有死，可是她也没有回家。她仍然在安妮公主号上。她仍然在油画之中。

金妮坐到床边，抓着床垫，低头看向床头柜上的发条闹钟。上面显示着早晨7点08分。宽慰立刻被失望取代了，她皱起了嘴唇。她身体中的肾上腺素立刻消散了。她突然觉得非常无力和疲惫。

她很想躺回去继续睡觉，但是她一直在想一件事：她怎么还活着？只有一个人能回答这个问题。

她花了几分钟穿衣服，她穿上紧身裤袜和A字裙，还有一件尤其合身的丝质上衣。她又花了几分钟说服文森特去下层舱为她找到德拉科的舱房，让这个魁梧的男人给她和德拉科一些独处的时间。

当她终于进入德拉科的舱房时，她发现金发男人正在房间后部的一张下铺上睡觉。她谨慎地走向他，查看空着的铺位。他是独自一人。他仰面躺着，脸在睡眠中放松了，她可以听见他迟缓的呼吸。他的浅金色头发凌乱地散在额头上，有一缕落到了同样颜色的眼睫毛上，他的眼睫毛落在他的脸颊上，像是一道鞭痕。他看上去…像天使。

"马尔福。"她低声叫道。

他在睡梦中发出呢喃，眼珠在薄薄的眼皮下转动。

"德拉科！"

他倏地睁开了眼睛，立刻将头转向了金妮的方向。明亮的浅灰色眼睛盯着她。

"那么你是真的了？"他嘶哑地说。

"是的。"她不知道还能说些什么。

德拉科只是点点头，清了清喉咙。他小心地掀开被子，坐了起来，将腿搭在床边。他只穿着白色汗衫和灰色短裤，当他站起来时，金妮立刻移开了目光。

他懒洋洋地伸了个懒腰，对她的在场泰然自若。他用手揉着金发，打了个大哈欠，然后抓起一条裤子穿上。

"你有什么事吗？"他问道。

"我想你告诉我这是怎么回事。"她问道。"昨晚我…我死了。船爆炸了，我们跳进了水里，我溺水了。我知道我溺水了。发生了什么？"

"你溺水了。"他说，穿上了一件正式衬衫。"我想救你，但是…我不知道你不会游泳。"

金妮尴尬地咬着嘴唇。她不喜欢宣扬这件事。解咒员应该精于许多领域，她也确实如此。她也不是运动不好。某种程度上来说，她是可以游泳的，她能在池塘里或者一条流速缓慢的河中游泳，她甚至可以在不深的湖里游泳。然而，她从来没试过在大海里游泳，更别提在一个寒冷的夜晚了。

"接下来呢？"

德拉科冷淡地耸了耸肩。"我的四肢终于也没有了知觉，我也溺水了。"

金妮困惑地皱起了眉头。"那我们怎么被救的？"

"我们没有被救。"他开始扣上他的衬衫，将它塞进裤子里。"今天是12月7日，韦斯莱。我们被困在一个时间循环里了。"

"时间循环？"

"这是诅咒的一部分。"他在一把椅子的靠背上找到了他的外套，从口袋里掏出了银色的香烟盒。"你会一遍又一遍地重复同一天。你无法逃脱，甚至死亡也不行。"

金妮震惊地张大了嘴。"你不是说真的吧。你—你在六十三天里每天都会死掉？"

"六十四天。"他拿出一根香烟，将它点燃。"现在你明白我为什么吸烟了吧。死了两个月，真是压力很大。"

"我不—"金妮不可置信地摇了摇头。"你怎么还没疯？"

"谁说我没疯？"他坏笑着吐了一口烟圈。"我都说了，我见到你很高兴。"

"有吗？"

他穿上外套，皱着眉头折好了领子。"那我一定是在心里说了。"

她什么都没有说，只是看着德拉科继续穿衣服。他穿上鞋子，又坐回了他的下铺，将胳膊肘搭在膝盖上。他用手揉着凌乱的头发，叹了口气。

"韦斯莱，我要去上厕所，我不认为小文尼会让你跟着我进厕所聊天。"她的脸红了。"所以，如果你没有其他问题的话…"

"每一天的结局都是一样的吗？"

"什么，船爆炸吗？"

她点了点头，德拉科吸了一口烟，怜悯地看着她。他点点头，呼了一口气。

"对，每天凌晨2点16分。"他挠了挠鼻子。"我终于发现是一只德国U型潜艇击沉了这艘船，两次。"

"有幸存者吗？"

他摇了摇头。"没有。"

她闪烁其词地说："所以，等你们死了之后—"

"每一天会从早晨7点08分重新来过。"

金妮的心提到了喉咙。她是一个天生的冒险狂，但是—这太严重了。

"没有方法阻止吗？"她拒绝相信，除了无限循环死亡之外，别无他法。"你试过提前疏散船上的人，或者乘救生船吗？"

他对她露出了讥笑。"你看不出来吗，韦斯莱，现在在打仗。配给是定量的，你好像失忆了。"他指着她的裤袜和丝质上衣。"现如今，一切东西都很短缺，包括定期客船上的救生船。它们都用作部队运输船了。另外，物以稀为贵，我们很难接近它们。"

"那你为什么不警告船长或者船员？"

"因为我在这里没有好名声。"他说，她嘲笑地哼了一声。

"我为什么一点都不惊讶？"

他嘟哝了一声，在香烟上方瞪着她。"那你为什么过来找我？"

"什么？"

"你似乎不怎么尊重我，韦斯莱；那你为什么跳进油画里找我？"

"首先，我没有跳进油画里。"她说。"你的父亲雇佣我寻找你。他以为你深陷什么见不得光的交易之中，虽然他认定你是魔法部的人。"

他扬起了眉毛。"我的父亲雇佣一个解咒员来寻找我？怎么，私家侦探那些猴子都被订光了？没有足够的香蕉了？"

"哈哈。"她冷冷地笑道。"他已经雇佣了私家侦探，但是他们一无所获。"

"所以只剩你了？"

金妮双手叉腰。"你的父亲似乎认为我是最好的。"

"我的父亲显然是被介绍信给骗了。"德拉科慢吞吞地说。"你怎么知道我在油画里。"

她有些腼腆地移开了目光。"我在你的住处的门廊里发现了这幅画，我看到坐在钢琴旁边的人好像是你。"

德拉科将烟灰弹进了黄铜盘子里。"所以事情是这样的，韦斯莱—你根本不知道我在哪里，只是偶然发现了这幅油画，碰了它，然后被困在了这里。找到我不过是意外惊喜，对吗？"

金妮挫败地咬着后槽牙。"你这个油腻的家伙！我刚刚结束另一项任务，就直接接了你的项目。我循例检查你的房子时，发现了这幅油画。"

"所以你甚至不知道它是谁寄给我的？"

她抱起了胳膊。"你知道吗？"

他叹了口气，挠了挠眉毛。"我在检查马尔福庄园时拿到的它。我不知道是谁寄过来的，但上面说是寄给我的。寄给我的那个人不知道我现在住在哪里。"

"你知道这种事会发生吗？"

德拉科耸了耸肩，又吸了一口烟。"我知道有些事情会发生，但是没想到是一幅被诅咒的油画。"

"这是你和黑巫师搞在一起的后果，马尔福。"

他疲惫地笑了起来。"我不是黑巫师，韦斯莱。"

"我看见那本分类账了。"她指责道。"我看见黑魔法物品的清单了。"

德拉科站了起来，生气地将香烟按在了烟灰缸里。"幸好你没有成为傲罗，韦斯莱。你这种直接下结论的做法，会让你的傻哥哥都自愧不如。"他用手擦了擦嘴，冷静了下来。"那本分类账是记录魔法部雇佣我寻找的被偷的黑魔法物品。"

"但是没有你为魔法部工作的记录。"

他尖刻地笑了。"为什么要有呢？"

金妮皱起了眉头。"但是我不明白，除非…"她放下胳膊，抬头看着他，她渐渐明白了。"你在魔法部里面寻找黑魔法物品？"

他走向门口，打开门，让她离开。"你还能怎么找到间谍呢，韦斯莱？"

金妮没有动。

德拉科不是黑巫师，他是间谍。

ஐ

比尔·韦斯莱很担心。金妮今天早晨没有报告，也没有回复他派去的无数只猫头鹰。

傍晚，比尔去破釜酒吧查看了金妮的房间。他发现了卢修斯寄来的文件，它们看上去既没有读过，也没有施保护咒语。这可不是他妹妹的做派，韦斯莱长兄觉得焦虑不安。

之后，他去了陋居，查看韦斯莱时钟。金妮的名字指着一个新的状态：失踪。他用自己的血施了一个定位咒，但结果并不乐观。金妮和德拉科·马尔福一样，凭空消失了。

晚上，比尔联系了卢修斯，要了一把钥匙和德拉科家的入口口令，在那里，他遇到了特蕾西·戴维斯。二人检查了德拉科的家，似乎没什么不对劲儿；后来，特蕾西发现了门廊里靠在桌案上的一幅油画。

它看上去是一件麻瓜古董，一个不属于马尔福的东西。比尔发觉自己立刻被这幅不寻常的油画吸引了，却无法解释原因。除却他对被诅咒的财宝的兴趣之外，他并不是一个艺术鉴赏家，但这幅画引起了他的兴趣。他看着它那鲜明的色彩和漂亮的笔画，就像是被催眠了。他可以看出，特蕾西也被它迷住了。

她正要触摸暴露的画布时，比尔的直觉告诉他要阻止她。他立刻扯开了女巫，她尖叫着撞到了墙上。他抓住机会走到了特蕾西和他认定为被诅咒的物品之间。他知道他必须毁掉这幅油画，或者将它藏起来，但是它仍然像塞壬之歌一样，在召唤着他。

这时，比尔用余光看到了一抹红色。那是熟悉的韦斯莱红发。他的注意力被画中舞台上的女人吸引了。她与这幅画十分契合，无论是裙子，还是她的色彩，但是她的头发和那张脸绝不会错。那就是他的妹妹金妮。

一声苦恼的闷哼暂时打断了咒语，比尔低下头，发现特蕾西正爬向这幅油画。他抖了抖魔杖，将油画重新包了起来。

油画被包好之后，咒语就解除了。特蕾西坐了起来，茫然地摇了摇头。

"那是什么？"

"一幅被诅咒的油画。"比尔将它面朝下放在了桌上。"它一定被施加了某种迷惑咒，引诱受害者进去。"

"进到哪里？"

"进入画中。"

比尔伸出手，把特蕾西拉了起来。他累坏了。这种感觉就好像跑了一场马拉松。创造这幅油画的咒语十分强大，也十分黑暗。

"金妮在里面。"他说。"我在油画里看见她了。"

特蕾西吞咽了一下口水。"我觉得德拉科也在里面。我看见他在钢琴旁边。或者至少是与他相像的人。"

比尔叹了口气。这既是好消息，也是坏消息。"好吧，至少我们现在知道他们在哪儿了。"

"对，但是我们要怎么把他们救出来呢？"

比尔摇了摇头，他没有答案。

他曾经听说过这种被诅咒的油画，但是它们很罕见。入口魔法十分复杂和危险，所以门钥匙才会被严格管制。然而，门钥匙只会对一个固定地点和固定时间开放。他们不知道这幅被诅咒的油画将德拉科和金妮带去了哪里。如果他想知道的话，他就必须找出制作它的人。

"我还不知道。"他说。"但我会找出来的。"

ஐ

金妮很累；她一直在绞尽脑汁地思考如何逃离这幅油画。她也厌倦了这种烦躁不安。她在脑海中排查了一连串咒语；然而，在没有魔杖的情况下，这些根本没什么用处。

她现在需要让自己的大脑歇一会儿。

金妮穿上最不紧身的礼服，由警惕的文森特护送，走向了舞厅。现在已近午夜，这个大房间里的人不像她第一次到来时那么多了。吧台旁边还有一些人，主要是水手和美国士兵，舞池里还有一些热情的舞者，在为地毯的磨损做出贡献。

德拉科坐在钢琴旁，弹奏着欢快的爵士乐。这一定是一首麻瓜歌曲，因为她没有听过，但是那种纯粹的美感使她的心莫名膨胀了起来。大多数人似乎也很喜欢这支乐曲，除了一个站在舞台附近的水手，他正轻蔑地看着德拉科。

金妮让文森特退到一边，她走向吧台，在一张高脚凳上坐了下来。男招待过来给她点单。他是一个高个儿、英俊的年老绅士，右眼上戴着一只眼罩，有着灰色头发和倔强的方下巴。他的脸上有皱纹，眼罩的旁边有几个半月形的小疤痕。他的独眼是钴蓝色的。

"晚上好，小姑娘。"他有着浓重的爱尔兰口音，她露出了微笑。"想喝点儿什么？"

"水吧，谢谢你，先生…"

"欧文斯，年轻小姐，利里盖尔·欧文斯。"

他给她倒了一杯水，她看了看吧台。"人都走得差不多了吧？"

"嗯。他们一直等着你的出现。但是你没有出现，他们就都心灰意冷地上床睡觉了。只有酒鬼和工作人员还在坚持。"

他对她眨了眨眼，她大笑了起来。

然而，好像为了证明欧文斯的观点，一个美国士兵勇敢地走向金妮，打算和她调情。文森特立刻过来制止了他，金妮又有了自己的私人空间。

"英国士兵我倒是理解。"她对欧文斯说，"但是美国士兵是怎么回事？"

"这种定期客船有时候会被征做部队运输船。"他指着舞台附近站着聊天的士兵们。"我们在纽约港口挑选了一些美国志愿者，但是这也没有定数，因为如今美国很可能要宣战了。"

"为什么？"

他瞟了她一眼。"因为日本今天袭击了珍珠港？"

"哦，也是。"

金妮喝了一口水，觉得自己很傻。她明显忘记了现在这个时间段的世界正在打仗。她的历史一直很糟糕，无论是魔法界还是其他的。她正要问欧文斯另一个问题，这时，舞台附近吵了起来。

她转过身，发现之前盯着德拉科的英国水手正在诘问他，管他叫懦夫。不久之后，两个美国士兵也加入了嘲弄。没人试图阻止他们，德拉科显然没有理会他们，而是继续弹琴。正当士兵们想冲上舞台时，响起了欧文斯洪亮的声音，金妮皱着眉头捂住了耳朵。

"喂！暂停，小伙子们！"他叫道，然后指了指金妮。"我们这儿还有一位女士呢，表现得文明一点行吗？"

水手和两个士兵立刻退了回去，看上去既愤怒又不安。一个男人快步跑上舞台，和德拉科交谈，金妮转身面向欧文斯。

"这都是怎么回事？"

欧文斯摇了摇头。"这些小伙子一直和德拉科不合。"

"为什么？"

"英国正在打仗，他是一个年轻健康的英国人，却在大型邮轮上按琴键。"

金妮困惑地皱起了眉头。"他们觉得他是逃兵？"

"他们觉得他是懦夫。"欧文斯挠着鼻子说。"但他不是逃兵。他在RMA服役了六个月。"她茫然地看着他，他解释道，"皇家海军炮兵部队。"

"啊。"她说，好像她明白他在说什么。其实她根本听不懂。"然后呢？"

"据我所知，他因病退伍了，在一场爆炸之后，他丧失了部分听力。"

"然后他就来到了这里？"欧文斯点了点头。"他们不能让他带着这种缺陷继续打仗。对于—呃，炮兵来说，听力是相当重要的，对吧？"

她根本不知道炮兵是什么，也不知道是不是拥有完整听力的人才可以加入。

"男人们可不这么看，小姑娘。"

"为什么？"

他将一块抹布搭到肩上。"你这样想：如果你仍然在服役，仍然在受罪，还要看着你的同伴死去，而那边那个漂亮家伙却在取悦你这种漂亮女人，你会是什么感觉？"

她的肩膀立刻垮了下来。"哦。"

金妮记得，她憎恨没有参与霍格沃茨之战的德拉科和所有斯莱特林。然而，她现在以一个成年人的角度来看，那时的他们都只是孩子，很多人的父母处在战场的对面。如果有人让她对抗她的父母，她会做什么呢？

"你也不喜欢他吗？"

"我可没这么说过。他是一个有礼貌的小伙子，很安静，有时候有点忧郁，虽然他有缺陷，但是他在钢琴方面非常出色。或许还有这个原因。"欧文斯懒洋洋地耸了耸肩。"我很久之前曾参加过第一次世界大战，我知道战争是什么样子。我不希望任何人有那种经历，哪怕是德拉科这种俊俏的公子哥儿。他没有选择这条路，韦斯莱小姐。我们也没有。"

金妮点了点头。"这就解释了他为什么没有室友了。"欧文斯好奇地看了她一眼，她急忙解释道："呃，我和德拉科曾经是同学，所以我今早去了他的舱房，想给他一个惊喜。"

"我相信这是相当愉快的惊喜了。"欧文斯笑着说。"但是，这不是这个小伙子在这里没有朋友的唯一原因。传言说他是一个德国间谍。你知道，说英语的那种。"

"当然，这只是传言。别当真。那些小伙子只是为了讨厌他而讨厌他。他们嫉妒他们在这场可怕的战争结束之前所不能拥有的东西。"

金妮喝了一口水，思考着欧文斯的话。就在这时，音乐停止了，没过多久，钢琴声又响了起来。德拉科正走下台阶，他一边拿出香烟盒，一边向吧台走来。

他在金妮旁边的高脚凳上坐了下来，金妮制止了想要过来的文森特。她或许并不喜欢德拉科的陪伴，但是，他昨天晚上想救她，她觉得自己有些亏欠他。在这艘船上过着被打了懦夫烙印的生活，或许是他在学校里是个难以忍受的混蛋的报应，但是，那不意味着她不能为他感到一丝同情。

"嗨。"她打着招呼。

"嗨。"他冷淡地说，点了一根香烟。"今晚，英国甜心的出现使我受宠若惊，我该感到高兴吗？"

"德拉科。"欧文斯警告地叫道。"友好一点。"

"我一直很友好，老头。"

他吐了一口烟圈，金妮在座位中动了动。

"你想喝点什么吗？"她问道。

他惊讶地扬了扬眉毛，然后耸了耸肩。"当然，为什么不呢？"

金妮点了两杯威士忌，将交叉手指的双手放在了桌上。音乐变成了一首华尔兹，她回过头，看着舞池里的人轻轻摆动。

德拉科跟随着她的目光，古怪地看着她。"你为什么不去找点乐子？"

她转了回来，耸了耸肩。"我不想。"

他用鼻子呼出了烟雾，他们都转回吧台，沉默地看着前方，等待他们的酒。

德拉科谢过欧文斯，痛饮了一口廉价的威士忌，而金妮则专注地盯着她的酒杯。金妮并不是不喜欢饮酒，实际上，在她为哈比队打比赛时，她是出了名的爱狂欢作乐。一天晚上，酒精让她冲进充满粉丝的体育馆，与范尔口猎鹰队的队长赤手空拳地打了一架后，金妮就决定戒酒了。然而，在这里没有后果，也没人提起她的丢脸行为，只有一个德拉科，她决定将谨慎抛到脑后。

金妮试探地喝了一口，然后颤抖地伸出了舌头。这酒要把她的喉咙灼穿了，她摇了摇头，把酒杯放回了吧台上。

"啧！这是什么呀？"她仍然摇晃着舌头，好像这样就可以除掉口中的味道。

"我想这酒画得有点淡。"德拉科说，然后又喝了一口。"你得习惯。"

她将威士忌酒杯推到一边。"我宁可不习惯。"

德拉科只是耸了耸肩，一大口喝光了他的酒。他满意地将酒杯放在吧台上，站了起来。他吸了一口香烟，橘黄色的光照亮了他的脸，突出了他脸颊的凹陷。

"谢谢你的酒，韦斯莱。"一缕细烟钻进了他的鼻孔，他慢慢呼了口气。"我要早点休息了，现在换杰克继续弹琴。祝你今夜愉快。"他对男招待点了点头。"欧文斯。"

德拉科的话让金妮深深皱起了眉头。他对她生气了吗？他正要走开时，她抓住了他的胳膊。

"等一下。"他低头看着她的手，她急忙松开了，恼火地看了他一眼。"你不打算跳舞吗？"

她不知道自己为什么这样问他，或许她现在只是不想独处。但是，德拉科向她凑近，他的脸离她很近，这是她在两天内第二次以为他要吻她。

"或许下次吧，金妮。"

他走开了，她坐回座位上，觉得有些吃惊。她一直坐在那里，一位水手过来礼貌地邀请她跳舞，她才迟钝地点点头，让他将她拉进了舞池，随着音乐一同摆动。

当他们跳舞时，金妮一直在舞厅中寻找着德拉科，看着那抹金发出了门。她的心好像沉底了。最初，她不清楚看到他离开时，她是什么感觉，但是，她突然明白了。

孤单。

哪怕在另一个男人的怀里跳舞，她也感到极度孤单。

ஐ

凌晨1点之前，金妮回到了她的舱房，但是她睡不着。如果一个人知道她在一个小时之内就会悲惨地死掉，她怎么还能睡得着呢？但是，她会在第二天早晨活着醒来，这给了她些许安慰。

她坐立不安。

她考虑过到甲板上，像上次一样面对她的命运，但是想到爆炸、浓烟和沉进黑暗大海中的船，她觉得害怕。在权衡了她有限的选择之后，金妮决定溜出她的舱房，去找德拉科。

她只敲了一下门，门就开了。

"韦斯莱。"

他将手撑在门顶，随意地靠在上面。她来的时候，他似乎正在脱衣服。他的裤子松松地挂在腰上，礼服衬衫解开了扣子，露出了他没有毛发的腹部和胸膛。她可以看见他左胸上凸起的白色疤痕，她尽量让自己的眼神不那么露骨，她顺着他的锁骨看向他的脖子，他的下巴，他的浅色嘴唇，然后到了他的眼睛。

灰色，乌云的颜色。

金妮用力地吞咽了一下。德拉科的目光可以让女人缴械投降，所以她立刻镇定了下来。

"马尔福，说句话。"

"两句话也行。"

他将门推开，走到一边，让她进来。

"我一直在思考。"

"凡事总有第一次。"

她没有理会他的讽刺，他关上门之后，她转身面对着他。"我们没有魔法就出不去，但一定有漏洞。"

"漏洞？你怎么知道？"

"首先，这幅油画—黑魔法物品—很明显被设计成了一个监狱。"

"还有死刑。"他阴沉地补充道。

"创造这个东西的人在上面施加了一道非常强大的迷惑咒语，让他的囚犯落入陷阱。"她抱起了胳膊。"然而，迷惑咒语的问题是，创造者会像他的受害人一样轻易地落入陷阱。这就意味着，他在测试的时候，也可能偶然进入这幅油画。"

"如果这种事情发生的话，他就需要方法出去。"德拉科听上有些吃惊。

"对。"金妮露出了得意的笑容。"一个漏洞。"

"你觉得漏洞会是什么？"

他走向床头柜，给自己倒了一杯酒。

她跟在他的身后。

"我还不知道。"她承认道，"但是今早，你提到我们被困在一个时间循环里了。每天的开始和结束都是一样的，对吧？"

"对。"

"如果我们改变事件呢？活着下船，或者阻止船被击中。我们救人。或许如果我们可以活着过夜，就能解除咒语，送我们回家。"

"或许吧。"他喝了一口酒，然后叹了口气。"好吧，韦斯莱。我们明天会试验你的漏洞理论，因为今晚有点太晚了。"

"哦，好的。"她有些心烦意乱。"就快来了吧？"

"嗯。"

"嘿，事故发生时，你在这儿待过吗？"

德拉科拿着酒，在铺位上坐了下来，他的衬衫敞开了。"我通常会待在这里。舱房很快就会充满水。其他时候，我待在舞厅弹琴。那里也很快，但是…你会看见别人。"

"哦。"她晕眩地呼了口气。

金妮曾经在战争中见过死人，但她并没有对死亡无动于衷。她不由自主地转过身，在德拉科的身边坐了下来，他们的手指不小心碰到了。

"马尔福，你昨晚为什么想救我？"她的喉咙发紧，她吞咽了一下。"其实你知道，你救不了我。"

德拉科叹了口气，用手揉着头发。"我已经死了六十四次了，韦斯莱。我经历过淹死，被枪打死，压死，冻死，炸死。有那么一两次，我甚至尝试过喝死自己。"他喝了一口威士忌，然后将它放在了柜子上。"但是结果都是一样，因为我每次死的时候，都是独自死去。"他看着她的眼睛。"没人应该独自经历这些。"

"但是—但是那没错吧？死？"她垂下了目光。"我们都是独自死去的。"

"你现在和我在一起，不就推翻了这个理论吗？"

金妮抬起头，颤抖地吸了口气，然后点了点头。"我想是的。"

之后，她没有问他，她是否可以留在这里。他知道她想要什么，知道她不能对他表露什么。她不想独自一个人。或许他也不想独自一个人。所以，当他们一起躺在床上，金妮的身体开始颤抖时，德拉科将她抱进了怀里。

"我怕死。"她将脸埋进他的胸膛，承认道。"我怕痛苦。"

"我知道。"他的嘴唇拂着她的头顶。"但是我和你在一起。"

"一直吗？"

"一直。"

不久，舱房里开始涌进海水，她像害怕的孩子一样紧紧抓着他，德拉科抱着她，仿佛永远不会放手。水流的声音，她害怕的心跳声，只有他的声音使她安慰；他告诉她，一切都会好的，很快就会结束。就算无处可逃，无法呼吸，他也一次都没有松开她的手。

那天晚上，金妮没有独自死去。

ஐ


	5. 第五章 恐怖日出

**第五章** **恐怖日出**

任性。每当他想起她时，这是他脑海中出现的第一个词。他想过许多比喻，却都觉得不合适。凯瑟琳·米诺拉[1]，伊丽莎白·贝内特[2]，约瑟芬·马奇[3]，弗雷德里卡·玛丽麦尔[4]，安妮·雪莉[5]；他不喜欢这种类型的女人，这些经典形象在他的脑海中走了个过场，然后像子弹壳一样被丢弃了。

任性。

固执。

骄傲。

他从没爱上过她这种女人。

他记得在学校时的她。他怎么会忘记呢？她起初很安静，甚至害羞，但是，几年之后，她就合不上嘴了。波特这个，波特那个，波特，波特，波特。

她一直很轻盈，不高，但她的身高足以抓到鬼飞球，她的长腿也能穿上裙子掀起男孩们的欲望。她从来不是她的嫂子芙蓉那种传统美人，也不像阿斯托利亚那么高贵优雅，但金妮是独一无二的，她有着明亮的红发和颜色如雌鹿一般的棕色眼睛。

他暗中承认，她是一个非凡的女人。毕竟，他从未像爱上她那样爱过其他人。从来没有。

ஐ

"看来那个计划没什么用。"

金妮叹了口气，将手搭在牢房栅栏之间的空隙中。在她和德拉科告诉船长，这艘船将被一只德国U型潜艇击沉之后，他们就被扔进了禁闭室。更不必说他们的警告也没人听了。他们想疏散船上的人，但却悲惨地失败了。

"你听到我说的话了吗？"她重复道。

在她对面牢房的德拉科漫不经心地应了一声。

"我说这个计划没用。"

"哦，你发现了？"

他们一起在德拉科的舱房里度过那晚之后，就开始了寻找能带他们逃出这幅油画的漏洞。或者可以说，这是金妮的个人任务，德拉科只是陪着她。但是这位前斯莱特林仍然遵守着他的承诺，哪怕这会导致他被嘲笑、恐吓、痛斥和囚禁。

金妮本以为他会因为他们的失败而对她生气，或者至少会丢给她一句"我早说过了"，但是，德拉科一句话都没有说。他甚至没有表现出一点不高兴。实际上，他此刻在全神贯注地盯着他的牢房门。他弯下腰，视线与门锁齐平，金妮突然涌起了好奇心。

"喂，你真的丧失了部分听力吗？"

德拉科抬起头，看着她的眼睛。他的目光让她很不自在。

"欧文斯把你的故事告诉了我。"她说。"船上的故事。"

德拉科站了起来。"是吗？"

"是的…"她咳嗽了一声，然后摸了摸耳朵。"你真的听不到吗？"

"我能听清楚。"他说，伸出胳膊挎着栅栏。"尤其是像你这样大声说话的人。"他坏笑着说。"哦，我一直能听见你说话，韦斯莱。"

"好吧。"她翻了个白眼。"是什么时候的事？"

"霍格沃茨之战。"他碰了碰他的左耳。"一道减震咒击中了这里。削掉了一块皮肤和软骨。"

金妮震惊地沉默了一会儿。她不记得在战争中见到德拉科受伤，但是，在那个时候，她需要应对更多紧急的事情。她还要寻找她的家人。

"我用白藓将它重新连接了起来。"他又在门口蹲了下来。"很不幸，咒语伤害是不可逆的。"

"哦。"

"别为我感到难过，韦斯莱。"他心烦意乱地说。"我还有我的好皮相呢。"

"我没有为你感到难过。"他抬起了头。"那一天，我们都失去了一些东西，有些人失去的比其他人要多。"弗雷德、莱姆斯和唐克斯失去了性命。泰迪要在失去双亲的情况下长大。乔治失去了他的另一半。

德拉科放在门上的手停下了，他慢慢点了点头。"你说得对。"

金妮深深吸了口气，转开了头。她不需要他告诉她，她说得对，她现在真的不想去想她的哥哥。她努力去想其他事情，将她的注意力放在其他地方，但是，德拉科又在继续捣弄那扇门，她开始觉得很古怪。

"你到底在做什么？"她叫道。

"我在撬锁。"他给她看了看他指间的金属针。"我以前进过这间牢房。"

"为什么？"

他耸了耸肩。"无数的罪行。"

"比如？"

几秒钟后，传来一声"咔哒"声，门开了，德拉科胜利地笑了起来。

"我们现在要越狱吗？"金妮轻声说。

他摇了摇头，关上了门。"还不行。他们可能很快会放你出去。等你走后，我会等待守卫换班，然后逃跑。"

"如果他们不让我出去呢？"

"他们会让你出去的。"他恼火地翻了个白眼。"你可是这里的名人，金妮。他们只是以为你精神崩溃了。另外，现在还没开展女权运动。他们觉得你是一个脆弱的生物，不可能造成任何伤害。"他露出了坏笑。"他们不像我这样了解你。"

"说得好像你了解我似的。"她说，接着，她叹息着举起了手。"好了，好了。你出去以后，我要去哪儿见你？"

他看着她的眼神仿佛她是一个傻瓜。他可能真的觉得她是傻瓜。

"你不会见到我。"他说。"在他们把你放出去之后，他们会监视着你，很可能把你隔离在你的舱房里。我们不可能见面。"

现在轮到她用看傻瓜的眼神看他了。

"我要去哪儿见你？"她重复道，他摇了摇头。

"你真他妈固执。"她挑衅地看了他一眼，他捂着脸叹了口气，无奈投降了。"好吧。让你的保镖带你去欧文斯的舱房。他的房间在酒吧附近。他会将我藏在那里。"

"你确定？"她问道。

"对。"

"好的。"金妮点了点头，放松了下来。"我会去那里找你。"

她完全可以和德拉科单独行动，明天再见面，但是，不知为何，金妮不能和他分开。

德拉科说得没错，金妮先被放走了。一个小时后，大副把她送回了她的舱房，说她将会被关在她的房间。十点后，她连蒙带骗，终于说服了文森特带她去欧文斯的舱房，德拉科正在那里等着她。

"你做到了！"

"你也是。"他在床上慢吞吞地说。他扬起眉毛打量着她。"你看上去很时髦。"

金妮将头发挽成了松散的发髻，她穿了男人衣服作为伪装，但是只有非常高大的文森特愿意把衣服借给她。虽然紧紧系着腰带，但裤子还是松松垮垮地挂在她的屁股上，衬衫简直像一个帐篷。

"只要我想，我就可以非常有说服力。"她说。

"我相信你。"

德拉科站了起来，脱掉他的外套，将它扔到椅背上，然后开始解开衬衫。

"你在做什么？"她十分困惑地问。

"你的伪装糟透了，韦斯莱。"他脱掉了衬衫。"你需要更适合你的体型的衣服。"

她正想反驳，但他已经脱掉了裤子，将它和衬衫一起扔到了床上。

"穿上。"

"那你穿什么？"

他懒洋洋地耸了耸肩。"欧文斯的衣服会适合我。"

他在欧文斯的衣橱里翻找时，金妮走向床边，开始脱衣服。德拉科一直背对着她，她立刻穿上了他的衣服。金发男人比文森特更矮，也更瘦，但是裤腿和袖子仍然太长了。

穿完衣服之后，她转过身，发现德拉科穿着一条浅棕色裤子和一件带着深蓝色吊裤带的白色衬衫。他对她的邋遢外表砸了砸嘴，然后走了过来，拉下衬衫领子，在她的面前蹲了下来。他把拖在地上的裤子卷了起来，也把她的袖子卷了起来。

当她终于看上去像样后，德拉科才站了起来，在桌子边上坐了下来，打量着她。她看上去更像一个年轻男孩，而不是一个男人，但是这还是比她之前穿的好多了。

"我们现在要做什么？"金妮一边拨弄着领子，一边问道。

"除了等待必然发生的事情，没什么好做的。"他从外套口袋里掏出熟悉的银色盒子，点燃了一根香烟。"我们可以明早再见。"

"我在想，我们明晚可以尝试偷一艘救生船。"她提议，他耸了耸肩。

"你开心就好。[6]"

德拉科对自己的笑话哼了一声，从桌子抽屉里拿出一只酒瓶。他把酒递给她，她礼貌地拒绝了，他耸了耸肩，然后喝了一大口。金妮在床上坐下，看着四周，她发现地板上有几只空瓶子。她抬头看向德拉科，他通常白皙的脸颊浮上了粉红色，她意识到，他喝多了。

"我们必须待在这里吗？"她问。她不太想和喝醉的他单独待上几个小时。

德拉科皱着眉头放下了酒瓶。"如果你愿意的话，我们可以去舞厅。躲在人群中。"他揉了揉鼻子。"当然，我们必须把你的头发藏起来，不然你会被认出来。"

他放下酒瓶，有些踉跄地站了起来，他从欧文斯的床附近的架子上拿了一只鸭舌帽，笑着将它扣在了她的脑袋上，她用手指推了推帽檐，对他摆着姿势。

"我看上去怎么样？"

"棒极了。"他说。"像个娘娘腔。"

她用力地打了一下他的胳膊，他痛得皱起了脸。

"噢！"他揉着二头肌上正在形成的瘀伤。"你打人可不像娘娘腔。"

"你知道娘娘腔怎么打人吗？"她得意地冲他笑道，从架子上又拿下了一只帽子。"我们也得把你那漂白的金发藏起来。"

"我必须告诉你，我是天生的金发。"他有些受到冒犯地说，但他还是接过软呢帽，将它戴在了脑袋上。"我看上去怎么样？迷死人了吧？"

金妮想假装出一声大笑，但最终只哼了一声。"对，简直超凡脱俗。"她走向门口，打开了门。"走吧，花花公子。"

德拉科拿起了他的外套和酒瓶，两个人一起走向舞厅。他们轻易就混进了人群，跳舞的人挡住了他们的身体，香烟的烟雾模糊了他们的脸。德拉科大部分时间都在喝酒，金妮在警惕地观察是否有人怀疑地看着他们。

"我们真的应该尝试警告所有人。"她在喧哗声中对他说。

"对，因为今早的结果还挺好的。"

她做了个怪相。"好吧，只警告文森特和欧文斯怎么样？我为他们感到难过。他们一直对我很好。"

德拉科对此哈哈大笑，她皱起了眉头。

"怎么了？"

"你表现得好像他们是真人似的。"他说。

她的眉头皱得更厉害了。"你是什么意思？"

"你以为我是什么意思？我们被困在一幅该死的油画里了，这里没人知道他们昨天都死了，他们一直重复地过着同一天。这样的人只有你和我，韦斯莱。"

金妮正要激烈地反驳，这时，一个喝醉的美国士兵打断了她。实际上是两个人，他们碰巧注意到了这个戴着报童帽、柔弱长相的小男孩。

"嘿，你们两个是英国人吗？"一个人含糊地问道。他很高，金发剪得很短，他看着金妮的眼神令她自觉地往德拉科的身后退了一步。

"我？不，我是澳大利亚人…伙计。"德拉科喝了一口酒，然后皱起了眉头。"不，等等，也可以这么说。啊，但这个小家伙是英国人。"他亲热地搂住了金妮的肩膀。"疯狂的英国人。一直胡言乱语和尖叫，什么威斯敏斯特教堂和天佑吾王之类的废话。"

"这个孩子多大了？"另一个美国士兵怀疑地问道。"我觉得他看上去有点女孩子气。"

"哦，英国男孩就是这样的。"德拉科漫不经心地说。"瘦小又女孩子气。说真的，他们简直是刻板的小男学生。"

金妮阴阳怪气地清了清喉咙，抬头看着笑得像个傻瓜一样的德拉科。他拿她的性别伪装找了太多乐子了。

"我们要去英国志愿参战。"金发美国人说道。

"美国现在随时会宣战。"另一个人说，他的朋友点了点头。

"对，英国现在是什么样？"

"据我所知，是一块没有被牙科触碰过的土地。"德拉科慢吞吞地说。"你们真应该看看这个小伙子的牙齿。"他紧紧地搂着金妮说。"我敢说他每天用石头刷牙。"

金妮用胳膊肘用力地撞了一下他的肋骨，他闷哼着放开了她，被自己的笑声呛住了。

"马尔福。"她警告地吼道。

"怎么了？我只是开玩笑。"

"我觉得你太过分了。"

他只是耸了耸肩，喝光了瓶子里的酒。很明显，他决定喝醉酒，糊涂地过完今晚。然而，一个士兵开玩笑地抓住金妮的胳膊，想将她拖走时，德拉科立刻清醒了。

他一记左刺拳打在了士兵的下巴上，然后一个右直拳，接着又来一道左勾拳。男人的下巴像玻璃一样碎了，他瘫倒了下去。另一个更加矮壮的士兵大吃一惊，没有立刻做出反应。然而，当他明白过来时，他立刻向前扑了过来。德拉科用左拳挡住了他，然后又给了他一记后手直拳。

金妮目瞪口呆地盯着面前这一幕。她在霍格沃茨认识的那个娘娘腔的家伙，是那种指甲内长都会哭的人，可是他现在却在和士兵们打架。对方还是麻瓜。

德拉科看上去十分开心，也似乎占了上风，这时，震耳欲聋的爆炸发生了。房间突然倾斜，之后，一切都完了。

德拉科睁大了眼睛，如果不是他们所处的情况太过危急，她一定会觉得很滑稽。他抓住了金妮的手，他们一同滑向另一端，水穿过甲板涌了上来。

"这太早了！"他在尖叫声中叫道。

不久之后，船受到第二次撞击，又摇晃了起来。他们的手分开了。德拉科踉跄地走向舞台，金妮挣扎着爬起身，在惊恐的人群中挤来挤去，几乎被绊倒。

她找到了德拉科，他浑身湿透，还带着血迹，他正低头看着他那架毁坏的钢琴和舞台上死伤的乐队成员。她将手搭在他的肩头，他躲闪了一下，然后才放松下来。

船体发出了响亮的呻吟，海水不断涌进房间。尖叫声现在停了下来。很快就要结束了。

金妮抓住德拉科的手，握紧了它，将她的恐惧咽回了肚子里。"一直，记得吗？"

"嗯。"水涌上他们的腰时，他与她十指交握。"一直。"

ஐ

特蕾西拿着一大杯茶，坐在金妮的小桌子旁，研究着德拉科的案件档案。前任调查员的一份资料里没什么东西，只提到了一个姓名缩写MHIII。她希望比尔在与金斯莱·沙克尔见面之后，可以带回更多的信息。这样，他们可能就有更多线索继续了。

她跳过了德拉科的生前遗嘱，因为解码会让她头疼。这是金妮的专长。她大部分时间都在研究比尔为油画拍摄的照片。从画布上来看，她发现他们在一艘船上：安妮公主号。在冗长的麻瓜研究之后，她发现，1941年，这艘船在新斯科舍、纽芬兰岛和拉布拉多半岛之间被一只德国U型潜艇击沉。

无人幸存。

特蕾西叹息着放下照片，揉了揉疲惫的双眼。她需要休息一会儿，但是，她的朋友失踪了，她无法休息。德拉科和金妮没有休息，她也不会休息。

特蕾西坚定地抹去眼中疲惫的泪水，对桌子上的茶杯伸出了手。在一叠文件之下，她发现了金妮失踪前一日的《预言家日报》。她从文件下面抽出报纸，阅读上面的头条新闻：

 **失踪多年的傲罗找到了！** 著名英国傲罗迪安·卢元在失踪三十五年后，于三个星期前在圣劳伦斯、纽芬兰岛和拉布拉多半岛的海岸上被发现。昨天早晨，他才由他的亲属确认身份，正是这位亲属报告了他的失踪，以为他已经死亡了。他现在在圣芒戈的杰纳斯·西奇病房接受治疗。详细请见第九页。

特蕾西立刻翻到了第九页。这里有一张表情疯狂的卢元的照片，他看上去根本没有经历三十五年的岁月流逝。她立刻浏览了文章，发现卢元是于1973年在爱尔兰米斯郡失踪的。显然，这位傲罗由于精神性应激反应，必须接受镇定剂。所以，他无法提供任何信息，说明他一直在哪里和他如何被冲到了加拿大的海岸上。所有讯问他的傲罗只能得知，有一个叫安妮的恐怖公主将他俘虏，不让他离开。

特蕾西从椅子上跳了起来，打翻了她的杯子。茶洒在了桌子上，弄湿了一些文件，她立刻用魔杖干燥了它们。

一个叫安妮的公主？

特蕾西将其余文件和报纸一起抱进怀里，立刻用飞路粉去了魔法部。在大声同金斯莱的秘书争论之后，她终于引起了部长本人的注意，他邀请她进入他的办公室。比尔也在那里，特蕾西没有浪费时间，立刻将报纸扔到了金斯莱的桌子上。

"德拉科为你工作。"

部长扬起了眉毛。"你好，戴维斯小姐。"

比尔抬头看着金斯莱，然后好奇地看向特蕾西。"你怎么这么确定？"

"因为这个。"

她拿出油画的照片和印着卢元照片的报纸文章，将它们摆在一起。

"看见了吗？"她指着油画中的金妮和德拉科。"这是德拉科和金妮，他们在一艘叫做安妮公主号的船上，这艘船在新斯科舍和拉布拉多半岛被一只德国U型潜艇击沉。在1941年！卢元是在纽芬兰的岸边被找到的，根本不在他三十五年前消失的地方附近。但却离安妮公主号沉没的地方不远。"

"卢元在德拉科消失一个月之后出现在纽芬兰，还嘀咕着一个叫安妮的公主，你不觉得这十分凑巧吗？德拉科和金妮现在也被困在这艘叫安妮公主号的船上。"她吸了一口气，双手叉腰地瞪着金斯莱。"你对他们做了什么？"

"特蕾西。"比尔举起手，好像要安抚一匹激动的小马。"冷静一下。"

"比尔，我不能冷静。"她反驳道，又转向了部长。在此刻，她与金妮内心相通，她绝不会放弃。"我想知道，德拉科在为你做什么，你为什么必须保密。他在寻找这件被诅咒的物品吗？"

她本以为会得到否认，或者被轰出办公室，但金斯莱只是挫败地叹了口气。

"不是这样的，戴维斯小姐。"他指了指一把椅子。"请坐。"

她抱起了胳膊。"我想站着。"

金斯莱点了点头，靠在了他的桌子上。"我正要告诉比尔，德拉科受雇监察魔法部工作人员。据了解，有人在偷盗魔法部内部的黑魔法物品并把它们卖出去。"

"自由探宝家？"比尔问道。

部长点了点头。

"卢元呢？"特蕾西问道。"他为什么成了目标？"

金斯莱小心翼翼地看了看她，然后说道："他在调查一位可疑的黑巫师麦斯威尔·希金斯之后就失踪了。"

"麦克斯·希金斯的祖父？"比尔惊讶地问。"一直窃取金妮的财宝的那个解咒员的祖父？"

特蕾西突然明白了，她在文件中找到了那篇调查员的报告。她研究着那个姓名缩写：MHIII。

"MHIII，或者是麦斯威尔·希金斯三世。"她给比尔和金斯莱看了姓名缩写。"我觉得卢元是被希金斯困在了油画里，是他的孙子将油画寄给了德拉科。"

"但为什么是马尔福先生呢？"金斯莱问道。"魔法部并没有怀疑希金斯。"

"因为德拉科挖掘得太深，被他监察的人发现了。"比尔说。"他们很可能雇佣希金斯除掉他。"

"金妮呢？"特蕾西问道。"你觉得他和金妮调查德拉科的案子有关吗？"

"卢修斯说过，有人推荐了金妮。"比尔拿起了调查员的报告。"很可能就是这位MHIII，麦斯威尔·希金斯。他想一石二鸟：除掉德拉科和金妮。"

ஐ

"你怎么解开这个东西！"

"我不知道！"德拉科对红发女人嘶嘶地说。"你为什么不再大声一点，这样就会有人过来朝我们开枪了！"

两个人在夜色的掩盖之下从守卫身边溜了过去，然而，偷救生船很难。德拉科之前顺走了一把钥匙，但是解开缆绳所花的时间比他们想象中要久。更糟糕的是，快到表演时间了。

"好了！"

缆绳的扣子"咔哒"一声解开了，只有一个手柄将船固定在原位。

"你现在是一个惯窃了。"金妮说，德拉科对她露出了坏笑。

"嫉妒吗？"

他对金妮伸出手，小心地帮她上了船，把用来保暖的毯子扔给了她。他也跟着爬上船，站着拉动手柄，将船放进了水中，这时，一道光照亮了他们的脸。

"别动，否则我要开枪了！"

金妮正想站起来时，德拉科将她推到了木板之间。枪声响起，他闷哼一声，重重地倒在了她的身上。她可以听见甲板上的叫喊和沉重的脚步声，德拉科突然爬了起来，扑过去拉动手柄。

又传来一声枪响，金妮蹲下了身子，救生船突然落进大海里，她感到了失重的感觉。仍然站着的德拉科向后仰倒，她扑上去抓住他的外套，将他拽到了自己的身上。

救生船碰到水面，掀起一片浪花，然后浮了起来，涌动的水让船不住晃动，德拉科从金妮的身上弹了起来，仰面倒在了一边。金发男人发出了痛苦的呻吟，侧身捂住了他的腹部。

金妮慢慢坐了起来。她能听见上面传来了更多的叫喊。她的脸和手上有温热粘腻的东西。她抬起头，发现德拉科挣扎着坐在长椅上，抓住了一只船桨的把手。他的外套敞开着，她可以看见白色衬衫上的一小块深色污渍。

"你—你中枪了！"

"我知道！"他叫道，不断划桨让船移动。"快来帮我！"

"你还好吗？"

子弹从上面射了下来，擦过他们的脸，飞进了水中，德拉科吼道："过来划船！"

金妮抓过船桨，将它插入水中，低下头配合着德拉科的动作。他们一直拼命地划，直到胳膊上的肌肉在灼痛，船只成了黑暗地平线上的一个小点。

德拉科突然倒在了长椅上，金妮急忙松开船桨，冲到了他的身边，拿过一条毯子，将它卷起来垫在他的脑袋下面。星星和月亮提供了足够的光线，她能看清楚他的脸：他看上去比平常更加苍白。他的衬衫上原本只有一个纳特那么大的深色污渍，现在已经和她的拳头一样大了。

它正在扩散。

金妮小心地掀开德拉科的衬衫，眼前的一幕让她皱起了脸。她以前曾经处理过咒语伤口、分体和断肢，但是她从来没有处理过弹伤。

"我没事。"他虚弱地推开了她的手。

金妮什么都没说，只是摘下她的围巾，开始包扎他的腹部。她尽量包好他的伤口，小心地帮他躺了下来。子弹没有击中动脉，但是他在不断流血。她用毯子裹住他，让他保持温暖，然后在他的身边躺了下来。如果失血不会导致他的死亡，休克也会的。

她刚刚和德拉科一起缩进毯子里，一声响亮的爆炸声就打破了宁静，很快又传来了一声爆炸声。

"至少我们下船了。"德拉科说，他在颤抖。

"只有你才会在这种时候开玩笑。"金妮说，她确认了一下，他仍然在按着伤口。"你让我想起了双胞胎。"

"收回这句话！"

她在他的身边哆嗦着，想尽量用自己的身体温暖他。

"你不应该那样做。"她轻声说。

"那我应该让你中枪吗？"他歪着脖子看向她。"我下次会记得的。记住：让韦斯莱吃枪子儿，因为她渴望流血。"

"噢，闭嘴吧。"她真想打他，但是他已经够疼了。"这些血最好不要把鲨鱼吸引过来。"

"我不知道你以为加拿大的这种冰水里会有什么样的大白鲨，韦斯莱，但是我觉得我们现在很安全。"

她嘟哝了一声，凑到他的身边汲取温暖。外面很冷，幸好海面还比较平静。船轻轻晃动，带着他们在海上漂泊。现在很黑，他们看不见安妮公主号了，但是，她觉得那艘船已经沉没了。

金妮看了一眼德拉科。他的头晃来晃去，他在努力保持清醒。她不知道还要多久，这一天才会重新开始，但是如果她不能让他保持意识的话，他坚持不了多久了。

"嘿。"她轻轻摇了摇他的胳膊，他睁开了眼睛。"你不能睡。"

他慢慢点了点头，挪动了一下，疼痛地皱起了眉头，他从外套里拿出了怀表。

"拿着。"

他把怀表递给了她，她看了一下时间：凌晨2点45分。他们还剩下四个小时。她将怀表放在膝盖上，用毯子裹紧了她和德拉科。

"之前发生过这种事吗？"

他抬头看着她。"什么？中枪？还是我们还在说鲨鱼？"

"中枪。"她恼火地说。让他保持清醒已经让她快没耐心了。"你之前说过你中过枪—是为了偷救生船吗？"

"不是，我中枪是因为一个完全不同的原因；和一瓶二十年的苏格兰威士忌、活页乐谱、便盆和一双袜子有关。"她对他扬起了眉毛，他露出了坏笑。"说来话长了。"

他又咳嗽了两声，然后突然发出了一连串的剧烈咳嗽。他清了清喉咙，往船上吐了一口血痰。她皱起了眉头。

"我从来没偷过救生船。"他费力地吸了一口气。"我的计划一直受到阻挠—我那些鬼鬼祟祟的活动。"

"什么阻挠？"

"有个家伙通常会站在附近，和水手聊天或者争论。我无法接近。"

她困惑地皱起了眉头。"谁？我没看见任何人。"

他剧烈地哆嗦着，牙齿格格作响。"我不知道。我—我只见过他几次。古怪的家伙。"

"他叫什么？"

"没—没问。"

金妮的眉头皱得更深了。可能有另一个人也被困在了油画里面吗？如果这样的话，他是怎么离开的？难道这个诅咒有时间限制，到时间就会释放被困在里面的人？那个男人是离开油画，回到他们的世界，还是发生了什么事情？什么更糟糕的事情？

她想和德拉科讨论一下这件事，但是他似乎无法为她提供更多信息了。他的意识时有时无，在时间耗尽之前，她需要让他保持清醒。

"我不知道你怎么能一直这么冷静。"她说。"哪怕是在现在这种情况之下。"她将一缕头发掖到耳后。"你从来感觉不到痛苦吗？"

他颤抖着清醒了过来，斜眼看着她。"我现在觉得挺痛苦的。"

"我不是这个意思。"她咬住了嘴唇。"每次我们面对死亡时，你总是那么…而我却…"

她羞愧地低下了头。说真的，这真有趣，他那么坚强，而她却变得那么脆弱。她一直以为自己无坚不摧。

"你一直能感觉到痛苦，韦斯莱。"他嘶哑地说。"但是你不必恐惧。"

她抬起头，无声地盯着他看了一会儿，然后低声笑了。"你什么时候变成英雄了？"

"我不是英雄。"他痛苦地吞咽了一下，移开了目光。"我仍然是你在学校里认识的那个懦弱的男孩，只不过更帅气了。"

"我要暂停怀疑。"她嘲讽地说。"但是，说真的—你替我挡了一颗子弹。"

"只是因为我不想忍受你那无休止的抱怨。"他不自在地动了动，并痛得皱起了脸。"我不是英雄，韦斯莱。我从来没想过我可以做英雄，我也从来都不想做英雄…"

"但是？"

他叹了口气。"我不知道。或许独自死了这么多次，让我有所改变吧。或许只是因为你。"

"我？"

"是的，在你出现之前，我不知道我能坚持多久。"

"我不知道。"她尴尬地笑了。"我觉得你自己也做得很好。"

他哼了一声。"你瞎吗，韦斯莱？我搞得一团糟。我喝酒、吸烟、和麻瓜赤手空拳地打架。我再喝几瓶烈酒，就能推着装满空瓶子的推车沿走廊叫卖了。我害怕如果我不能离开这里—"

"当你离开这里的时候。"

他翻了个白眼。"当我离开这里的时候，我需要一些专业咨询。因为我明显有了殉难情结，而且，我无比渴望陪伴，甚至和一个韦斯莱做了朋友。"

她将头歪到一边，忍不住露出了微笑。"朋友？"

"我很空泛地使用这个词。"他说。"毕竟，对于马尔福来说，朋友只不过意味着'我不想你那么快死'。"

"不错呀。"

他本想放胆大笑，却又咳嗽了起来。血溅到了他的手中，顺着他的嘴角流了下来。见到这一幕，金妮觉得喉咙很干，她响亮地吞咽了一下。她努力镇定下来，帮他拍着后背。

"你要把肺咳出来了，马尔福。"

"德拉科。"他一边咳嗽，一边刺耳地说。"叫我德拉科。"

"那你要叫我金妮。"她用毯子的边角擦了擦他嘴角的血迹，然后将他搂进了怀里。"听上去肯定比你装腔作势叫我的姓氏要好得多。"

"那毕竟是一个可怕的姓氏…金妮。"

她对他翻了个白眼。她想假装受到了冒犯，但却忍不住笑了。"你也没好到哪儿去呀，德拉科。"

"那当然是伟大的姓氏！我最棒了。"他向她凑了过去。"你也很棒。"他皱着眉头停顿了一下，用手擦了擦嘴。"好吧，最后一句恭维可能加剧了失血。"

她笑了起来。

之后，他们又聊了很多。他们聊了魁地奇和他们的前任、他们去过的国家、他们见过和想见的地方。他们一直聊到他睡着，他几乎是平静地进入了无意识状态。

日出之前，他就死了。

金妮轻轻合上他的双眼，用冰冷的手抚摸着他的脸颊，然后用一条毯子盖住了他。她转过身，咽下了喉咙中的哽咽。在黎明到来之前，她无法忍受看着他。

她眺望着大海，看着雾气随着海浪涌动。天空是深蓝色的。太阳开始渐渐从东方升起，她从膝盖上拿起了他的怀表，将它打开：早晨6点26分。还剩下42分钟了。

时间的流逝慢得令人痛苦。德拉科的尸体躺在她的身边。她忘不了，永远也无法忘记这一幕场景。

如果这个试验成功了，她不知道会发生什么。她会离开油画吗？那德拉科呢？他会被困在这里，被迫一遍又一遍地重复同一天吗？他会继续忍受这种地狱般的生活吗？还是改变这一天的事件会让他永久死亡呢？

这个念头让她哆嗦了一下。她不希望这种事情发生。什么都可以，只要德拉科不死。

早晨7点7分。

还有一分钟。还有一分钟，她就会得到答案了。

天空已经蒙上了浅淡的万般色彩，太阳破云而出，给黑暗的大海投去了一片微光。她眨了眨眼睛，突然，一切都消失了。她正盯着头顶的白色天花板。

金妮坐了起来，狂乱地看着周围。她在船上她的舱房里。她掀开被子，跳下床，跑出了门。她飞奔着穿过走廊，光脚踩在地板上，冷空气吹拂着她赤裸的肩膀。她只穿着一条蕾丝缎子睡裙，她不在乎谁会看见她。

她直接冲进了德拉科的舱房，当她发现他正坐在他的铺位上，抬头看着她时，她宽慰地吸了一口气。她有点儿失望，她的计划没有成功，她没有找到离开油画的方法；然而，她更庆幸她的计划没有成功。因为这意味着他还会活着。

她想对他露出坏笑，讥讽他；但是，当他站起来时，她的脸皱了起来，就好像她要哭了。她知道自己要哭了，但是她控制不住。

她只想不管不顾地扑到他的怀里，发泄自己的情绪。这是一种介于恐惧和放松之间的感觉，如果她不小心的话，很可能会迷失其中。他可能会让她迷失。

他开始走向金妮的时候，她已经知道，她输了。她扑进了他的怀里。

ஐ

* * *

[1] 出自莎士比亚《驯悍记》。

[2] 出自简·奥斯汀《傲慢与偏见》。

[3] 出自露易莎·梅·奥尔科特《小妇人》。

[4] 出自《Frederica》by Georgette Heyer。

[5] 出自露西·莫德·蒙格马利《绿山墙的安妮》。

[6] 一句俗语，原文系Whatever floats your boat，与金妮想要偷船相对应。


	6. 第六章 下雪吧

**第六章** **下雪吧**

爱与恨之间界限分明。

他一向不是爱她，就是恨她；不是落在不断变化的跷跷板底部，就是从顶端滑下去。他的天性并不知晓两种极端之间会有一种叫"刚刚好"的感觉。但是，这可是她，而她恰恰就是极端的。

另一方面，他深知有一个平静的点。他曾经就住在那里，安坐在他脑海中的安宁岛屿之上。而现在，他看着她的情感风卷云涌。风眼是她的领土，她的王国，在窥探之后，他不得不承认，他喜欢这样的她。

她像夏季风暴一样难以捉摸。

他们是一场永无止境的战争：她是难以预测的力量，而他是肃穆的惯性。她想带着他一起移动，而他只想站在爱与恨之间的那一点。但是，她在他的轨道上待得越久，就让他越疲惫。

最终，一切变成了一种均衡；不偏左，不偏右，甚至也不在中间，而是迷失在了其中。他发现自己也被拽进了她的轨道，不久之后，他对她又恨又爱。再也没有中点，再也没有快乐的冷漠了。只有恼火，因为他让她推动了他，因为她把他放回了这个拥有光线、声音和极端的世界上。

她令他起死回生了。

ஐ

2008年4月27日

特蕾西·戴维斯的家

英格兰，萨默塞特

敲门声把特蕾西吵醒了。她趴在餐桌上快睡着了，她的脸压在一叠羊皮纸上。她抬起头，几张羊皮纸被她的口水黏在脸上，也被带了起来。她皱着眉头将它们扯了下去。

"特蕾西？"敲门声又响了起来，这次更加响亮和清晰。"你在吗？"

"在，稍等！"她抹去眼中的睡意，从羊皮纸下面拿出魔杖，解开了门锁。"进来，比尔。"

比尔打开门，瞥了一眼里面，对特蕾西欢快地打了个招呼，露出了亲切的微笑。她忍不住也露出了笑容。这个男人十分迷人。她与他在一起待得越久，就越明白芙蓉为什么无可救药地爱上了他。她只希望有一天能找到一个像他这样的人。

韦斯莱长兄将门在身后关上，带着包住的油画走进了前厅。他将它放在墙边，脱下雨衣，将它挂在衣架上，然后转向了特蕾西。

"谢谢你让我把它放在这里。"他指了指油画，然后开始脱鞋。"我真的很感激。"

"没关系。"她拿起了一支羽毛笔。"它在你的孩子们周围太危险了。"

"你需要我把它放在哪里吗？"他问。

她摇了摇头。"不用。我一会儿会给它找个地方。"

比尔将双手插进口袋，走进了餐厅。他低头看着摊在桌上的羊皮纸。德拉科的生前遗嘱的复印件放在最上面。

"怎么样了？"他问道。

自从金妮失踪之后，两个人一直不知疲倦地工作。他们试图从傲罗迪安·卢元那里获取一些信息，但却一无所获。这个巫师疯了，不知道要多久才能回答问题，而他们时间宝贵。

比尔派去探子去追踪希金斯的位置，特蕾西一直在查把油画寄给德拉科的人。金斯莱可以为他们提供一点协助，因为德拉科在失踪之前曾经交过一份报告。魔法部之中有一些怀疑对象，但是没有实质证据。在没有查到是谁寄出油画的情况下，找到希金斯就更不可能了，他有足够的钱和线人，可以藏上几十年。

"真可怕。"特蕾西沮丧地说。"我不擅长这种东西。我用了一道显形咒语。"她把羽毛笔扔到了一边。"没发现。"

"介意我来看看吗？"

她指了指羊皮纸。"请自便。"

比尔在她的身边坐下，她把羊皮纸递给了他。他足足看了五分钟，突然灵光一现。

"看样子他习惯用密码。"比尔说。

"你是什么意思？"

"这是一个密码本。"他指着羊皮纸说。"看见这些旁边有标记的数字副标题了吗？"

特蕾西站了起来，从他的肩膀上方看过去。确实有标记。她以为这只是修订检查，副标题是因为德拉科的强迫症。

"每个数字都是一个页数，数字旁边的大写字母也是数字。"比尔解释道。"你看—A是1，B是2，E是5，以此类推。"

数字，数学。他可能还会说中国话呢。

比尔一定看出了特蕾西脸上的困惑，因为他立刻解释道："例如，15C是第15页的第3个大写字母。"

"哦，好吧。"特蕾西明白多了。"我们要怎么解码呢？"

"要找到密码，我们需要钥匙。"

"钥匙？"

"一本书。我们需要用它来阅读文件。一定是一本很容易找到的书。一本所有人都拥有的…"他抬头看着她。"你有什么书吗？"

"我的房间里有一些学校的旧课本。"她露出了腼腆的表情。"我还没有收拾它们。"

比尔笑了。"没事。你可以收拾好几年。"

"聪明。"她喃喃道。"我去把它们拿过来。"

几分钟后，特蕾西拿着一个大盒子回来了。她将它放在桌子上，打开了它。里面大多是课本。比尔先拿了一本字典，看了几页，什么也没有发现。他又翻看着课本，将它们摆成一摞，这时，他找到了一本使他感兴趣的书；这一本书他在每个家里都曾见到，包括他的父母和他自己的家。

《魔法史》。

他把书放下，拿过一支羽毛笔和一张羊皮纸。他最终拼出了两个词：

威廉姆·怀特。

"威廉姆·怀特？"特蕾西大声读道，在比尔旁边的椅子上坐了下来。"为什么这个名字听上去这么熟悉？"

"他在魔法部档案室工作。"比尔说。"我的父亲在战前和战后与他接触过几次。"他意有所指地看了特蕾西一眼。"他是那种希望自己是纯血的人。"

"啊，那种人之一。"她解开马尾辫，用手梳理着深色长发。"你觉得是他雇佣希金斯除掉德拉科吗？"

"显然如此。"比尔靠在椅子中，叹了口气。"现在，我们必须把怀特的事情告诉金斯莱，或许他可以告诉我们更多关于油画的事情。"

"然后我们说服他帮助我们找到希金斯。"特蕾西用拳头敲着手掌，露出了狡猾的笑容，比尔哈哈大笑。

"这是非常斯莱特林的方式。"

特蕾西将头发系成了马尾辫。"所以，我们找到希金斯，就可能找到将德拉科和金妮从油画里救出来的方法，对吗？"

"从理论上来说，是的。"

特蕾西决意地点了点头。她好久都没有觉得这么乐观了。现在，她只希望等他们找到那个混蛋的时候，他会说话。

ஐ

在救生船事件之后，金妮暂停了寻找漏洞的计划。这三天里，她和德拉科不再忙于逃脱计划，而是纵情玩乐，或者说是在一条注定会沉没的船上寻找乐趣。他们喝酒和跳舞，德拉科甚至还教会了她打扑克，但是，就算她噘着嘴抗议，他还是拒绝教她像麻瓜一样打架。

这三天并不是完全懈怠的。他们讨论了不同的策略，他们可以避免被枪击、受爆炸波及或者被送进禁闭室的方法。金妮提议他们有一个人假装生病或者受伤，让船长返航；然而，德拉科立刻指出，船上有一位医生。另外，如果他被枪击中了，他们不可能返航，而他坚持不开枪打她。

金妮最终提议他们强占这艘船。毕竟，他们警告船员附近有U型潜艇时，事件稍微改变了。虽然这导致船提前被击沉了，但总算是一些改变。他们必须做出尝试。

德拉科赞同这个计划，只要金妮在他溜进轮机舱的时候替他掩人耳目，否则他一经发现就会被击毙。金妮立刻同意了，她并不知道这种掩人耳目会包括她在舞台上唱走调的歌曲和跳舞。

那天晚上，金妮开始了她的华丽演出。她猫叫一样的声音吸引了乘客和船员的注意。甚至机师也出来观看了，这给了德拉科溜进轮机舱的机会，让他可以重置指南针，引导他们驶向纽芬兰的北面。

一切都进展顺利，庆典一直持续到午夜。凌晨2点之前，金妮终于摆脱了崇拜她的粉丝们，找到了在甲板上等待她的德拉科。他的样子与她第一晚见到他时一样；他随意地靠在栏杆上抽烟。冷静，不带丝毫感情；一张大理石一样的面孔下隐藏着忧心忡忡的秘密。

"你不知道我有多讨厌你。"她对他吼道。唱歌仍然让她的声音略带嘶哑。

德拉科只是笑了。"怎么了？你做得很好呀。"

"呸。"她偷走了他的香烟，吸了一口，让自己镇定下来。她或许是一个冒险狂，但是怯场令她紧张。"等等！"她突然看向他，危险地眯起了眼睛。"你怎么知道我做得很好？你—你看到了？"

德拉科从她的指间拿走香烟，吸了一口。"我赶上了表演的尾声。"他坏笑着吐了一口烟圈。"我很喜欢你对《下雪吧》的演绎。"

"嘿，他们的活页乐谱上，我只认得这一首！"她指责地指着他。"这是你推荐的！"

"我知道。"他轻柔地说。"我们以后一定要一起唱一次。"

"不可能。"她响亮地哼了一声，抱起了胳膊。"我绝不会再那样做了。"

"话不要说得太绝对。"

这时，一股强风吹了过来，吹乱了他们的头发，翻起了他们的衣领。月亮和星星立刻隐进了云中，夜空一片漆黑。不久之后，天空开始下雨，金妮冲向正门，缩进墙壁的凹处避雨。

德拉科最后吸了一口香烟，将烟蒂扔进海里，立起羊毛外套的领子，这才悠闲地走向金妮。他走到躲雨的地方，与金妮并排而立。

"飓风。"他伸出手，硕大的雨滴落到了他的掌心。"这很新奇。"

风越刮越大，随之而来的还有响亮的雷声，金妮吓了一跳。她抓住德拉科的外套，让他挡在她的面前。又传来了一声炸雷，她将脸埋进了他的后背。他的后背宽阔又温暖，有一种烟草和麝香的味道。是他的味道。

突然，德拉科的身体开始颤抖，金妮放开了手。她抬头看着他的后脑勺，露出了恐惧的表情。他微微弓起后背，肩膀在剧烈地颤抖。她抓住他的胳膊，正想问他出了什么问题，这时，他忍不住笑出了声。

他在笑！

金妮脸上的担忧立刻变成了愤怒。"什么事情这么有趣？"

"你。"他笑着说道。"你这周经历了这么多事情，你作为解咒员面对过那么多的危险，你居然害怕一点小雨。"

"我不害怕雨。"她叫道，接着有些腼腆地低下了头。"我害怕下雨时的雷声和闪电。"

他笑得更厉害了，她吓人地撅起了嘴。

"怎么了？这是童年阴影！"

"对，童年阴影，比如害怕黑暗。"他的笑声停了下来，他拿出一支烟，将它点燃。"有些东西是长大也无法抚平的。"

之后，他没有再说话了，只是看着无边黑暗，聆听风雨声。他继续站在她的面前，替她阻挡暴风雨，金妮的焦虑渐渐平息了。她放松地叹了口气。不知为何，只要他在身边，她总是觉得更加安全。不是更加冷静或者更加理智，而是更加安全。

过了一会儿，雨渐渐小了，但风却呼号得更厉害了。外面现在更冷了，金妮哆嗦着裹紧了她的皮草外套。她呼出的气息形成了一团白雾，然后很快消散了。

"下雪了。"德拉科伸出手，接住了潮湿的雪花。"我们似乎进入了一种气候涡旋。"

"我觉得我们已经偏离航向了。"她充满希望地说。

"我想也是。"

金妮又颤抖了起来，她将手插进了口袋里。她一向怕冷。她希望自己刚才能回到舱房，把冬帽和手套拿出来。她有太多希望了。

她又抬头看向德拉科的后背。她从来没有意识到，他这么高大魁梧，他比她高多了。他的金发像是夜色中的灯塔，月亮又从云朵中冒出头时，映得他的头发仿佛是一个光环。他并不像他自称的那样英俊至极，但是他很迷人。他的外貌有一些过于女性化，他的皮肤过于苍白和光滑，看上去不够结实，但是，他有时候看上去几乎…是美丽的。

在霍格沃茨的时候，因为他那讨人厌的态度，金妮从来没有觉得他有这么迷人，但是现在，她就不那么肯定了。他变了。他说是因为独自在这艘船上死了许多次，但是，她开始觉得，这种改变或许早在这一切之前就已经开始了。

"你为什么加入魔法部？"

德拉科慢慢地转向了她，香烟在他的粉色的嘴唇中晃荡。雪积在了他颜色浅淡的头发上，他们身后的月亮为他的皮肤镀上了一层白色光辉。他看上去几近出尘。不过，这与他本人恰恰相反。

"你为什么做解咒员？"他反问道，她瞪了他一眼。

"别用一个问题回答另一个问题。这很粗鲁，也很讨厌。"他只是有意地盯着她，金妮气呼呼地抱起了胳膊。"好吧。我是因为冒险才加入的，寻找被掩埋的宝藏令人非常激动。"

"因为你的家人可以用那些钱吗？"

她翻了个白眼。"我怎么没想到你会这么侮辱人呢？"

"这是一个反问句吗？"

"没错。"她放下胳膊，耸了耸肩。"顺便说一下，我这次就放过你了。"

"我的天，你可真慷慨。"

"不客气。"

他坏笑着将香烟扔到甲板上，用鞋跟踩熄了它。"你听上去像一个爱找刺激的人，金妮。什么时候开始的？让我猜猜：战争。"

她对他扬起了眉毛。

"战争改变了你，对吗？让你不能过平淡的寻常生活。你需要刺激和冒险。"他凑近了她。"我说得对吗？"

她盯着他的眼睛，点了点头，用力地吞咽了一下。"对，我觉得这才是我想要的。"

"但是这里的冒险太过分了，嗯？"

"有太多死亡。"她叹了口气，用手指梳理着头发。"那你要不要告诉我，在战后，是什么改变了你？"

"如果我们能活着出去的话，"他说，"我会非常乐意用这个故事取悦你。"

"我会记住的。"

他露出了坏笑。"我也没期望别的。"他掏出怀表，将它打开。"说到活着，看一下时间。"

他将怀表拿到她的面前：凌晨2点26分。距离最后期限已经过了十分钟。

"你觉得这起作用了吗？"希望在她的胸中唱起了歌。"你觉得我们改变了事件吗？"

"你找到漏洞了吗？"德拉科耸了耸肩，合上了怀表的盖子。"我不知道。五个小时之后，我们会知道的。"

金妮的心里焦躁不安。每次大寻宝之前—她知道这将会很危险，她就会有这种感觉。

这是战斗紧张。

她很紧张，但却感到兴奋。她不想抱有希望。她也不想让德拉科抱有希望。但是…当金发男人开始唱起《下雪吧》时，所有念头都烟消云散了。

金妮露出了充满希望的微笑。

ஐ

怀特立刻被拘留，接受审讯。

他什么都承认了，从雇佣财宝猎人偷盗被没收的黑魔法物品，到挪用魔法部的钱为自己寻找受到诅咒的物品。没过多久，他就供出了共犯的名字；是这个人把安妮公主号这幅被诅咒的油画寄给了德拉科。

麦斯威尔·希金斯三世。

现在，唯一的问题是找到这个巫师。比尔或魔法部请求得到他的帮助，但是他一直没有出现。然而，他也有可能正在寻找另一批让他有利可图的宝藏，所以才对他们的呼叫嗤之以鼻。

他们得到了诱饵，现在，他们只需要进行正确的引诱。

ஐ

金妮坐在德拉科身边的床上。她将双手放在膝盖上，眼睛看着地面。

那个计划起了一点作用。

指南针使船偏离了航向，U型潜艇没能击中它。船员过了一会儿才发觉他们偏航了，他们立即校准仪器，重新调整路线。这次，德拉科和金妮又在他们各自的舱房里醒了过来。

1941年12月7日，7点8分。

金妮醒来之后，直接去了德拉科的舱房。他正在等她。她自然十分沮丧。她意识到，改变事件或者毫发无损地活过这一天，都不会让他们逃离这幅油画，这就意味着根本没有漏洞。

"如果我们找不到出去的方法呢？"她咬着手指甲。"如果我们永远被困在这里呢？"

"我还以为格兰芬多都是乐观主义者呢。"他慢吞吞地说。

"我们已经毕业了，德拉科。"

"对，你是解咒员。"他向后倒去，用前臂撑起自己。"想一个计划。"

她叹息着摇了摇头。"如果那么简单就好了。"

"或许是吧，但是你只因为几个失败的计划就陷入了困境。不是所有事情一两次就可以解决的。"她尖刻地看了他一眼，他笑着耸了耸肩。"或者九次。"

金妮挫败地叹了口气，然后用手梳理着头发。"但是我们已经阻止船的沉没了，所有人都活了下来，但我们醒来之后，仍然是同样的时间，一模一样；一遍又一遍。"她摇了摇头。"没有漏洞。没有出去的方法。"

"心态别这么糟糕。"

德拉科坐了起来，将胳膊肘放在膝盖上，用手捧着脑袋。他这样待了一会儿，然后叹了口气。他抬起头，表情十分率直。

"虽然我不愿意承认，但你很聪明。如果谁能想办法救我们出去，那个人就是你。所以别再自怨自艾，想一个办法吧。"

他的话让金妮畏缩了一下。她最初觉得很震惊，然后是愤怒。或者至少是她想要愤怒。没人对她说过这样的话，但他说得没错。虽然德拉科的语气粗鲁，但他的话一点不假。金妮不能再自怨自艾，而是要想出一个计划，她被难住了。因为漏洞理论是无效的，她不知道现在要寻找什么了，只能寻找一些不寻常和不合理的东西。

她突然有了一个想法。

"嘿，那个家伙—经常在救生船周围的那个人—你再也没有见过他了吗？"

德拉科摇了摇头。"没有。"

"你之前告诉过我，除了我们，这里没人是真实的。欧文斯、文森特—他们不知道自己被困住了，重复地过着同一天。他们是油画中的人物。他们的行为都是根据他们预先建立的角色。男招待，水手，保镖。他们不会偏离他们的角色…"

"除了那个失踪的人。"德拉科说。

"我们不能假定我们是唯一被困在这里的人，或者说在某一时刻是这样的。"金妮说。"我们不能排除创造这幅油画的巫师没有留下逃跑的方法。"

"你在说什么啊？"

"我是说，我们不找漏洞了。我们要找一个锚。"

"锚？"

"油画里有东西连接着我们的世界。"

德拉科思索地皱起了眉头。"像是一个入口？"

"是的。"

德拉科露出了微笑，他看上去充满希望。然而，金妮并不觉得那么乐观。

"这就像是在干草堆里寻找一根针。"她警告他。"我们必须搜索整条船。谁知道我们要多久才能找到它？"

"总比放弃要好吧？"

金妮耸了耸肩。"没错。"

她不禁觉得有点沮丧。德拉科似乎感觉到了，但是他这次并没有给她打气。他只是在床上挪动了一下，靠在了墙上。

"我加入魔法部是为了拿回我的魔杖。"他轻声说道。

"什么？"

金妮转过身，奇怪地看着他。

"我的魔杖。"他重复道，举起拇指和食指，好像她正拿着它。"山楂木，大约十英寸，独角兽毛内芯，非常柔韧。"

"嗯。"她恼火地翻了个白眼。"怎么了？"

"昨天晚上，你想知道是什么在战后改变了我；我为什么加入魔法部。"他耸了耸肩。"我是为了拿回我的魔杖。"

金妮困惑地眨了眨眼睛。他在给她打气吗？如果真的是这样的话，可一点用都没有。

"我不明白。"她说。"你加入魔法部怎么会帮助你拿回它？为什么你需要拿回它？"

他叹了口气。"你或许已经知道了，波特在庄园缴械了我，赢得了我的魔杖。所以它的忠诚转移到了他的身上。当然，他在战后将它还给了我，但它变得不一样了。我买了一根新魔杖，它还不错，但和我的那根旧魔杖一点都不一样。"

金妮垂下目光，慢慢点了点头。她明白那种感觉。她无法想象使用另一根魔杖。然而，她仍然不明白他可以怎么拿回它。

"但是为魔法部工作怎么会帮助你拿回它呢？"

德拉科露出了些许愧疚的表情，他耸了耸肩。"我想，如果我帮了魔法部的忙，他们或许就欠了我的人情，或许可以说服波特与我决斗，让我把我的魔杖赢回来。"

"我明白了。"金妮笑着跪坐在了床上。"就我个人而言，我喜欢观看决斗。"

"你当然了。"德拉科拿起一只枕头向她扔了过去。她轻松地抓住了它。"你只是喜欢看你心爱的波特彻底击败我。"

"谁说我会站在哈利那边了？"

金妮坏笑着将枕头扔了回去，砸中了德拉科的头。他茫然地放下了枕头，她忍不住笑了起来。

德拉科摇了摇头，将枕头放在了膝盖上。"不过，没过多久，我就不那么在乎我的魔杖了。我真的挺喜欢我的工作。很有意思，你明白吗？"

她点了点头。

"但是与此同时，我也很讨厌它。它既危险又孤独，然后有一天，我就被困在了这里。"他看着她的眼睛。"你来之前，我几乎放弃希望了。我看见你站在舞台上，你…你就像是灯塔，像是幻觉。我还以为我疯了。当然，我意识到，如果我在幻想，我干嘛会想你呀？"

金妮瞪了他一眼，他对她露出了真诚的微笑。这是一个孩子气的微笑，温柔又甜蜜，不太像他，令她的内心感到躁动不安。

"但是那天晚上，你救了我。你给了我希望。"他俯下身，将头放在她的头顶上。"所以，我也把希望给你。"

金妮低下头，他正握着她的双手。他的手很温暖，很柔软，令人感到安慰和安全。她抬起头，与他对视。她的内心更加动荡了。

他不应该令她产生这种感觉。她不知道该怎么办。她有点想夺路而逃，在舱壁上留下一个金妮形状的洞。但是，他握紧了她的手，轻轻攥了攥，这个动作直达了她的内心。

"我们会找到出去的方法的。"他说。"我觉得我们两个都有很多决心。"

她紧张地吞咽了一下。"我觉得你也有很大机会可以赢回你的魔杖。"

德拉科惊讶地睁大了眼睛，然后轻轻哼了一声。"为什么？"

"你的魔杖内芯是独角兽毛。"她说。"它们是忠诚的魔杖，像独角兽一样纯洁。"

他苦涩地笑了。"我不纯洁。"

"但是你也不邪恶。"她用拇指抚摸着他的手。"否则你就不会得到一根这样的魔杖了。"

"你在说什么呀？"

她露出了微笑。"我觉得忠诚转移只是暂时的。你只是需要赢得魔杖的纯洁，它的内芯的纯洁。"

德拉科什么都没说，只是与她十指相握。他们一直握着对方的手，这样待了几个小时。那天早晨之后，金妮再也没有问过，她能否与他待在一起了。他不会让她离开他的身边。

ஐ

麦斯威尔·希金斯坐在审讯室里的桌子旁边。

他的表情很不耐烦。

金斯莱利用怀特，开展了一个诱捕行动来追捕这个无赖解咒员。怀特要求，只有取消他的叛国罪指控和缩短刑期，他才会同意。部长同意了他的条件，怀特通过不正当的渠道联系到了希金斯，安排了一次商业交易。

希金斯出现后，立刻发觉这是一个圈套。如果不是一个傲罗在他的身上施了反幻影移形咒语，他早就逃跑了。这个解咒员被困在一条小巷中，傲罗堵住了所有出口，他无处可逃。他立刻投降了。

现在，比尔站在玻璃的另一边，看着希金斯打了个哈欠。他想走进去，对这个自大的混蛋使用钻心咒，但是，就算金斯莱允许他使用不可饶恕咒，他也不会得到供词。希金斯不会提供他想要的信息，所以，他必须以另一种角度来接近这个巫师。

"特蕾西，他一说漏嘴，你就进去。"

她点了点头。"好的。"

"你怎么知道他会承认？"金斯莱问道。

"因为他是一个自大的混蛋。"比尔说。"他痴迷于战胜别人，尤其是我的妹妹。他会暗示他是背后主使，因为他渴望关注，因为他觉得自己可以逃脱惩罚。"

比尔看了一眼特蕾西，他们四目相对，无声地传达了一个信息。他拿起文件夹，走进了审讯室。见到比尔，希金斯十分惊讶，同时又流露出了沾沾自喜。

"比尔·韦斯莱，你在这儿做什么？我不知道你为魔法部工作。"他抬头看了一眼双面镜，露出了坏笑。"你可爱的妹妹在哪儿呀？"

"你知道，不是吗？"

希金斯假装露出了关切的表情。"你听上去很心烦，韦斯莱。小吉妮维娅失踪了吗？"他发出了响亮的啧啧声。"这种事情迟早都会发生的。我们的工作很危险。"

"你很快就做不了这种工作了。"比尔在他的对面坐了下来。"我们都知道，古灵阁不喜欢员工接私活。"

希金斯耸了耸肩。"好吧。我想他们要取消我的合同了。不过外面有大把工作呢。"

"比如替威廉姆·怀特自由寻宝？"

比尔放下一份文件夹，将它打开，露出了一张怀特先生的照片。希金斯看都没看一眼。

"这是想陷害我的巫师吗？"他问道，用手擦着桌面。"让我倒霉？"

比尔笑了。"希金斯，你在对我谦虚吗？你可不是那种把成就让给别人的人呀。"

希金斯没有说话，比尔打开了另一份文件夹。他将它转了个个儿，让希金斯可以阅读。

"我这儿有一份怀特先生的签署供词，上面说他雇用你把一幅油画寄给了德拉科·马尔福。"他拿出油画的照片，将它推给了希金斯。"一幅由你的祖父麦斯威尔·希金斯一世创造的油画。"

希金斯低头看了一眼照片。他的下巴上的一块肌肉开始抽动了起来，他将照片推回了比尔那边。

"我从来没见过你说的这幅油画，韦斯莱。我的祖父不是黑巫师。"

"你确定吗？"

希金斯粗鲁地哼了一声。"你就只有这些吗？一个为了减轻判决什么都能说的有罪巫师？"他将文件夹推到了一边。"你什么都没有。"

"我有一份卢修斯·马尔福签署的宣誓书，他说他雇佣过你寻找他的儿子德拉科。"比尔打开了第三个文件夹，给希金斯看复印件。"上面也说，你没有找到他的儿子时，你推荐了金妮·韦斯莱。"他傲慢地笑了。"毕竟，她是最好的，不是吗？"

希金斯讥笑道："那可不一定。"

"哦，我确定她是。"

"你现在到底要干什么？"希金斯不耐烦地叫道。"除了两个罪犯的证词，你根本没有指控我的东西。"

"你说得对。"比尔拿起了他的文件夹。"然而，我不是来指控你的。"

希金斯皱起了眉头。"什么？"

"我只是来告诉你，我会请求古灵阁与你终止合同。"比尔站了起来。"部长应该很快会来审问你，证实怀特的证词。"

"这就完了？"他看上去十分怀疑。"你不想问问你的妹妹？"

"为什么？你能告诉我什么？"比尔耸了耸肩。"另外，我不是特别担心，金妮是一个出色的解咒员。你应该知道的。我有信心，我们很快会再见到她的。"

"你怎么能这么肯定？"

比尔转身看向他。"怎么，你知道她在哪里吗？"

"或许。"

比尔居高临下地摇了摇头，露出了坏笑。"你都找不到德拉科，希金斯。我十分怀疑你能否知道我的妹妹在哪里。她总是领先于你的。"

希金斯气得脖子都红了。"是吗？那这次我可走在她的前面了。"他身体前倾，露出了讥笑。"你再也见不到你的妹妹了，韦斯莱。她永远也出不来。"

这时，审讯室的门突然打开了，特蕾西走了进来。"啊，但傲罗迪安·卢元不是出来了吗？"

她将手中包裹的油画直接放在了希金斯面前的桌子上。他立刻向后挪了挪椅子，金属腿在瓷砖上发出了刺耳的摩擦声。他警惕地看了一眼油画，然后看向了比尔。

"我什么都不会说的。"

"你不用说。"特蕾西说，在桌子边上坐了下来。

希金斯用力地吞咽了一下，房间里十分寂静。

比尔转向桌子，用一根手指抚摸着包住的油画。"你和你的祖父很像。不过你偷窃财宝，而他创造财宝。黑暗的财宝。他创造这幅油画—"他用食指敲了敲它，"—来囚禁他的敌人。来囚禁迪安·卢元这样的人。"

"但是，你的祖父是一个精明和好奇的巫师。他不能仅仅靠推测来确定油画的入口有效；他必须对它进行测试。但他必须添加一个离开油画的方法，否则他自己也会被不小心困住。一个只有他知道的自动防故障计划。"

"或许他将这个秘密告诉了他的孙子。"特蕾西补充道。"一个很像他的人。"

希金斯来回地瞪着他们两个人。

比尔拿起油画，将它立在桌子上。"希金斯，你瞧—我不需要你告诉我任何事情。"

比尔从后面撕开了包装，希金斯的眼睛睁得像茶碟一样大，他无法转身，已经伸出手去触碰画布了。

"因为你将会为我把金妮带回来。"

ஐ


	7. 第七章 挣脱的心

**第七章** **挣脱的心**

她像是能拍碎礁石的大浪。像是在礁石上破碎的浪花，在阳光中闪闪发亮。但是，在与坚硬礁石的冲突之下，是她坚定的原则、不移的勇气和强烈的责任感。

他就喜欢这样的她。

ஐ

这又是一个星期日晚上。德拉科结束了弹钢琴的工作，从欧文斯那里拿了一瓶威士忌，催着金妮来到吧台后面一张隐蔽的桌子旁，避开烟雾和噪音。他们又在讨论可能的锚了。

金妮喝了一口水，拿起了一支钢笔。"我觉得我们可以缩短清单。"

"是吗？"德拉科拿着一杯威士忌，指间还夹着一根香烟。"怎么做？"

"当然是排除法了。"她将手指伸进杯子里，往他的脸上弹了弹水珠。"锚很可能是画在最初那一幕上的东西。"

德拉科用手背擦了擦脸，瞪了她一眼。"你是说它在舞厅里？"

"但愿如此。"金妮吮吸着手指，若有所思地说。"你对这幅画有什么印象吗？"

"没什么了，有点模糊。"他喝了一大口酒。"我记得有钢琴和跳舞的人，其他就不记得什么了。"

金妮叹了口气。"我也是。"

她不记得很多东西。她的记忆很模糊。她不知道这是因为时间过了太久，还是源于咒语的一部分力量。说实话，金妮觉得她的记忆越来越混乱。这就可以解释为什么很难找到离开这幅油画的方法了—你最终会忘记一切，失去了离开的兴趣。

"但是—"德拉科耸了耸肩，"—这仍然是一个好开始。"他举起酒杯对她致意。"干得好。"

金妮羞怯地点了点头，透过眼睫毛看着德拉科。他仍然那样充满希望地看着她，令她觉得膝盖发软。有那么一瞬间，她有一种狂奔的强烈冲动，但是，他看向了她的眼睛，她被迷住了。那是一双迷人的灰色眼睛，其中点缀着更浅的灰。它们像是弥漫着烟雾的天空中飘过的云朵。

她完蛋了。

"我们要怎么办？"德拉科吸了一口香烟，指着金妮手下的纸。"写出我们在这里看见的所有东西？"

"嗯。"她清了清喉咙，移开了目光。"很多。"

德拉科放下饮料，向她凑了过来，他的胳膊碰到了她。金妮咬着嘴唇，尽量不要局促不安。她觉得自己像一个恋爱中的愚蠢少女。这真是令人沮丧。

她振作起来，拿起钢笔，正要问德拉科想在清单里添加什么时，房间似乎昏暗了下来，舞台的灯光突然亮了。他们一齐转过头看向舞台，发现一个男人正站在麦克风前。他甚至没说一个字，房间里就响起了震耳欲聋的掌声。

"那他妈是谁啊？"德拉科在掌声中对金妮叫道。"他们表现得好像他是首相。"

金妮必须承认，这太不真实，也太新奇了。除了她到达油画的时候，这种事情从来没有发生过吧？

"好像又有人碰了油画。"她说。

掌声越来越响亮了。几个人甚至围到了舞台周围。金妮前倾着身子，但仍然看不到那个人。她和德拉科坐得太远了，舞台被酒吧挡住了一部分。但是金妮觉得她看见船长也上了舞台，和那个陌生人站在一起。他那浓密的白眉毛和胡须太容易辨认了。

金妮终于受不了了，她站了起来，快步绕过了德拉科。如果她离得近一些，就能看见这个人了。或许是比尔或罗恩，甚至可能是哈利。一定有人来找她了。

金妮想穿过拥挤的人群，但是她太娇小了，根本挤不过去。德拉科很快抓住她的手，挡在她的前面，为她开出了一条路。

他们走近之后，金妮立刻看出舞台上的那个陌生人不是比尔或她的其他哥哥。那个男人有点矮，但是和查理一样结实。他有着一头黑色卷发，太阳穴旁边的头发中夹杂着银丝，他长着有凹陷的下巴，一道白色伤疤歪斜地横亘在他的右眉上。

金妮觉得浑身发冷。

"女士们先生们！"船长一本正经地对舞台上的另一个男人伸出了手。"麦斯威尔·希金斯大人！"

人群中发出了雷鸣般的掌声，德拉科疑惑地扬起了眉毛。金妮大声地回答了他的疑问。

"那个狗娘养的！我要杀了他！"

红发女人几乎爬到德拉科的身上，想去接近那个所谓的"狗娘养的"，但是，金发男人抓住她的手腕，将她拽出了人群。他将她带回他们的桌子旁边，让她坐了下来。

"冷静。"他命令道。

"别让我冷静！"她从他的手中挣脱出来，生气地指着舞台。"就是那个混蛋把我们困在这里的！"

"我知道！"他在她的身边坐下，凑了过来。"但是能不能收回你的韦斯莱本色，冷静地想一想。"

金妮愤怒地瞪了他一眼。"噢，我的头脑很冷静，先生。"

"看不出来。"他翻了个白眼。"拜托，我们需要聪明一点。"

"不，我只想过去打断他的每一根骨头，直到他肯告诉我们怎么出去为止！"

"你虽然是个聪明人，但真是蠢得可以。"德拉科慢吞吞地说。"无论我们对他做什么，他都不会告诉我们如何从这里出去。我们需要监视他，因为只有他才知道怎么离开这里。"

金妮做了个深呼吸。"所以我们要监视他，看看他怎么离开油画？"

"对。"德拉科碰了碰她的肩膀。"我们藏起来，在远处观察他。"

"好吧。"金妮眯起眼睛看向舞台，发现人们正在排队与希金斯握手。"我们按你的方法…暂时。"

ஐ

麦斯威尔·希金斯毫不惊讶。

戴维斯把那幅该死的画拿进房间时，一切都急转直下了。他以为自己比韦斯莱厉害。他以为自己聪明至极。但是，这个愚蠢的红发男人撕开了包装，希金斯被吸进了这幅该死的油画里。

现在，他被困在一艘船上，一群蠢人围着他，想和他握手。他并不介意这种自负的感觉。然而，他真的没有时间做这种事。他必须找到锚，从这里出去。

他之前看到了金妮；一个金发男人将她从人群中拽走了，他认为那一定是德拉科·马尔福。他们一直与他保持距离，这样挺好的。很不幸，希金斯了解金妮。现在，她正在筹划，想找到方法捉住他。她和他一样，想离开这幅油画，但他想将她困在这里。他想将他们两个困在这里；但是现在要怎么办呢？

"她很漂亮吧？"

希金斯看了一眼站在他旁边的水手。"谁？"

"那边的韦斯莱小姐。"水手笑着指了指一张桌子。"漂亮得像一朵玫瑰。"

"对。"希金斯乐呵呵地说道，"尤其是你还不了解你的口味时。"

水手没有理会他的话，而是对坐在红发女人旁边的金发男人眯起了眼睛。"真可惜，她一直和那个胆小鬼马尔福在一起。我不知道她看上他哪里了。据我所知，他是一个懦夫和间谍。"

"间谍？"希金斯看向二人，露出了丑陋的坏笑。"失陪一阵。"

他从水手的身边走开了，围在他身边的人越来越少，大多数人都继续喝酒和跳舞了。他找到了正在和几位客人交谈的船长，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。

"船长，我想占用你一些时间。"

"当然可以。"他翘起白胡子，亲切地笑了。"怎么了，希金斯大人？"

"那边那个和红发女人坐在一起的男人。"他指着德拉科。"你认识他吗？"

船长皱起了浓密的眉毛。"他是钢琴师，先生，德拉科·马尔福。"

"那他是使用了他母亲的娘家姓氏。"希金斯摸着下巴，大声说道。

"先生？"

"那个男人的真名是德拉科·施罗德。"希金斯严肃地说。"他是一个德国间谍。他和他的姘头。"

"韦斯莱小姐？"船长摇了摇头。"她不是。"

"我恐怕她也是。"

希金斯摇了摇头，遗憾地叹了口气。他必须得说，他表演得很好。

"正是因为他们，我才会在这里。我跟着他们到了这艘船上，想在靠岸之后拘捕他们，但是，我担心他们已经认出我来了，毕竟我们这么招摇，他们现在要逃跑了。"他叹了口气。"船长，我希望能将他们逮捕，关进禁闭室。"

"我—当然可以，希金斯大人。"

之后，船长命令几个人接近那张桌子。不久后，传来了吵闹的声音，一个水手抓住金妮的胳膊，将她拽走了。

整个房间里鸦雀无声。

"放开我！"她叫道，用尽全身力气想挣脱。"放手！"

"放开她！"德拉科吼道，挣扎着扑向前，两个水手将他的胳膊按在了背后。"这是什么意思？"

"你被拘留了。"一个水手说。

"凭谁的权力？"

"麦斯威尔·希金斯大人。"

金妮来回转着脑袋，在人群中寻找希金斯。她看到了她的前任搭档，对他危险地眯起了眼睛。

"你！"她火冒三丈地叫道。"你这个混蛋！"

希金斯一直面无表情，但是，当他看到船员将德拉科和金妮拽走时，他感到了一种黑暗的满足感。

"我会杀了你！"她叫道。"你听到了吗，希金斯？杀了你！"

金妮的威胁声在走廊里越来越远，他转过身，露出了微笑。这两个配角终于被扣留，他可以自由自在地寻找锚了。如果他能记得那是什么…

ஐ

金妮生气地在牢房里踱步。

"那个老鼠脸的混蛋！"她握着拳头，想象自己正在掐断希金斯的气管。"如果我有魔杖就好了！哦，我会让他瞧瞧！我会好好让他瞧瞧！"

"韦斯莱！"

德拉科的声音从房间对面传过来，让金妮闭上了嘴，她转身看向他。金发男人靠在牢房里，紧紧地抓着铁栅栏。几个狂热的水手把他的一只眼睛打紫了，他的脸颊上有一道伤口，嘴唇也流血了。

"我需要你走到你的牢房左边的角落里。"

她好奇地对他眨了眨眼睛，然后听从了。

"你的另一个左边。"当她走错了路时，他干巴巴地说。"你看到地上有一根金属针了吗？"

金妮在地板上寻找着，终于找到了一个圆柱形的小东西。她蹲下身，手指摸到了坚硬的金属表面。她雀跃地笑着，将它捡了起来。

"嗯，我找到了！"

她骄傲地举起来给他看，他点了点头。

"太好了。现在，我需要你开锁。"

她茫然地看着他，放下手，这才意识到她在房间的哪一边。她在德拉科通常被关的那边—他总是有办法开锁。

"但是我不知道不用魔杖怎么开锁！"

他翻了个白眼。"你到底是什么解咒员呀？"

"不像某个麻瓜窃贼那样开锁的解咒员！"

他没有理会她。"没关系，我会指导你。"

在过去与德拉科待在一起的十二天里，金妮在德拉科的身上发现了很多令人惊奇的事情。她了解到他抽烟抽得很凶，酒也喝得很多，他竟然有种幽默感—虽然有点冷幽默和黑色幽默。他的适应能力很强，鬼点子很多，也比他承认的更加勇敢。但是，他并不是一个耐心的老师。

他不止一次提高声音，叫她笨蛋，仅仅过了一个小时，她就想用牙把栅栏咬开，朝他扑过去。终于，在无数次精疲力竭的尝试和错误之后，锁开了，那声响在她听来仿佛仙乐。牢房门打开时，她发出一声尖叫，跳着舞走了出来。

"我做到了！"

她转了几个圈，挥舞着拳头，德拉科忍不住露出了微笑。

"恭喜你！我之后会给你烤个蛋糕。"他说。"现在该第二阶段了。"

金妮停了下来，做了个深呼吸，严肃地点了点头。她关上门，走向德拉科的牢房，将金属针递给了他。

"给你。"

他随意地看了它一眼，然后将它放进了口袋里。"现在不是做这个的时间。我们必须让守卫进来，这样他才能从外面把门打开。"

"要怎么做？"

"看见门旁边的木板了吗？"

他指着那块木头，金妮不可置信地看着他。

"你想让我打他？"

"只有他昏迷，你才能逃跑。"

金妮走到门口，拿起了那块木板。它很重，但她能把它当作武器。它就是一件武器。

看到她的脸上流露出的焦虑，德拉科的声音柔和了。"如果你打他的脑后，就不用多大力气了。"他摸着自己的脑后，给她示范。"这里，头骨的底部。"

她沉默了一下，然后果断地点了点头。"好的。"

"你准备好的话，就大声求助，然后躲在门的后面。"他指示道。"守卫进来后，他会先去你的牢房。等你能看见他的后脑勺，就用力地打他，但不要太用力。就像击球手打游走球一样。"

金妮点点头，又做了个深呼吸，然后走到了门后。她高高地举起了木板。她发出叫喊之后，守卫只过了几秒钟就冲了进来。如德拉科所料，他直接去了金妮的空牢房，暴露了他的后背。

她走了出来，摆出姿势，像双胞胎教她那样挥了挥木板。她把守卫的脑袋想象成一只游走球，然后挥动了木板。传来了一声响亮的咔嚓声，男人像一袋土豆一样倒在了地上。

金妮一直抓着木板，以防他又爬起来。他毫无动静，她谨慎地走到他的身边，蹲了下来，木板被她扔到了一边。她开始翻找他的口袋时，德拉科对她嘶嘶地叫道："你在干什么？"

"我在寻找你的牢房的钥匙。"

"别管我了，快走！"

这句话宛如晴天霹雳，金妮不明白。"什么？"

"我让你走！"

"不。"她跳了起来。"不，我不会把你留在这里。一直，记得吗？"

德拉科摇了摇头。"就算我和你一起走，我也只会成为你的绊脚石。这里所有人都想我死，但是你不一样。他们喜欢你。只有你才可以对抗希金斯。你不能让他赢；你必须找到锚。"

"但是我—如果发生了什么事呢？"她抓着他的牢房的栅栏。"如果我不能及时回来呢？如果…如果我不能带上你呢？"

"那就找到另一个方法，回来救我。"他握住了她的手指。栅栏之间的空隙很大，他可以把头伸出去，他贴着她的额头。"我相信你，金妮。"

金妮咬着嘴唇，摇了摇头，想让自己不要哭出来。"你真是一个傻瓜。"

"我可不是。"德拉科微笑着说，从栅栏之间伸出手，捧住了她的后颈。"但是，以防你回来的时候我不能这样…"

接着，他吻了她的嘴唇。

金妮十分惊讶，最初并没有做出反应；另外，这个姿势其实有点尴尬。但是，她发觉他的嘴唇在动。它们十分柔软和温暖，让她分开双唇。她终于顺从地闭上了眼睛。

这是一个温柔甜蜜和渴望的吻。或许只不过是她渴望这个吻，渴望他。他的手指抚摸着她的下巴，她在他的口中叹了口气。他是一个音乐家，灵巧温柔的手指拨弄着她的琴弦。他们的身体中响着同样的旋律；他将它抄写在她的皮肤和她的嘴唇上，仿佛她是稍纵即逝的，很快就会逃出他的怀抱。

她不知道是谁先分开的，但是，当他的嘴唇离开她时，她仍然闭着眼睛；她红肿的嘴唇仍然微微张开。当她终于睁开眼睛时，他正强烈地看着她，仿佛想记住她的脸。

"离开这里吧。"他指着门说。"走。"

金妮慢慢地走开了。

"我会回来找你的。"

他点了点头。"我知道你会的。"

之后，金妮什么都没想，她只是奔跑。她不能想她正在做的事情，她不能想她扔下了德拉科。

她终于来到舞厅，却惊讶地发现里面空了。只有希金斯在舞台上叠着椅子。

"其他人去哪儿了？"她问。

见到她，希金斯恼火地叹了口气，站直了身体。"我让他们离开了。我显然应该让他们都去看守你的牢房。"他皱着眉头说。"你总是能脱离麻烦，不是吗？像个小黄鼠狼似的。"

他向她走了一步，她在桌子之间周旋着。她没有魔杖，根本无法制服他。他比她更加高大和强壮。她不能与他正面冲突，只能以智取胜。

"你的另一半呢，吉妮维娅？"希金斯在她身后寻找着德拉科，却发现只有他们两个。他露出了坏笑。"丢下他了吗？"

"你根本不会在乎他。"

"哦，脾气真坏。"他假装受到了冒犯。"你没有魔杖，吉妮维娅。你不能打败我。"

"我不需要魔杖就能打败你。"她说。"我只需要在你之前找到锚就行了。"

希金斯的脸上闪过了惊慌，金妮危险地眯起了眼睛，像一只伏在高草中的狮子，她观察着她的猎物，等着他犯错误。果不其然，他露出了马脚。他的深绿色眼睛向上看去，她跟随着它们，看到了悬挂在舞台上方的信天翁。

锚。

希金斯又看向了金妮，他知道了；他知道她知道了。他已经在那个东西下面叠了一摞椅子。他已经快接近了。她根本不可能及时赶到。

当他跑向椅子时，金妮也全速冲了过去。但是，两个人都没跑多远，船突然下沉，倾斜成了一个危险的角度。所有东西都向右滑去，金妮抓住了一张固定桌子的边缘，而希金斯撞到了乐队器材里。

这可真新奇。

船体发出一声呻吟，又开始慢慢翘起，所有东西都开始滑向了房间的另一端。金色信天翁也当啷一声掉了下来。

希金斯和金妮仍然待在原位，与重力作对抗。但是船逐渐水平，他们两个很快都站了起来。

希金斯更近，但是金妮更快。

希金斯伸出手，露出了胜利的笑容，他叫道："我的弩射到了这只—"

"信天翁！"金妮一边扑过去，一边叫道。

两个人各抓住了一只翅膀，这时，下甲板爆炸了。重力消失了。气流将两个人都抛到了空中，但是金妮能感觉到这个锚扯着她的肚脐，将她吸了进去。

这是一个门钥匙。

一秒钟后，希金斯和金妮离开了安妮公主号。

ஐ

金妮醒来的时候，是脸朝下趴在沙滩上的。

风吹拂着她的皮肤，夹杂着海水的咸味。她可以听见海浪在身后呼啸，冲刷着礁石。海鸥在附近鸣叫，争抢着沙滩上的残羹。

她呻吟着翻了个身，睁开双眼，看着头顶的蓝天。温暖的阳光照耀着她的脸。她深深地呼吸，然后发出了一声叹息。

虽然天气温暖，但金妮觉得身体沉重又潮湿。她撑起胳膊，发现她穿着她的长袍，袖子已经被海水浸透了。她试探地坐了起来，疼痛地皱起了脸。她觉得浑身僵硬酸疼，可能是因为她在船上摔倒，又被信天翁带了回来。

信天翁。她离开油画了！

金妮的身体又有了力气，她跳了起来，没有理会四肢上传来的剧烈疼痛。她摸索着魔杖，并在口袋里找到了它。她笑着挥了挥它，然后转过身，在沙滩和长满苔藓的峭壁上寻找希金斯的身影。她没有看到一个人。

这里只有她自己。

金妮放松了防备，又深深地吸了一口咸咸的空气，眺望着面前的景象。蓝绿色的海水不断拍打着黑色的海岸，复又退去。

这幕景象十分震撼。

然而，金妮看向无尽的海洋时，她的心突然变得沉重起来。她终于离开了油画，但德拉科没有。她把他留在了安妮公主号上。

金妮咽下愧疚，决定先要知道她在哪里，并找到回家的方法。她看向右边，沙滩的边缘是悬崖峭壁。她的左边是一片丘陵地带，远处似乎有一栋房子。

她转向左边，开始向那栋房子走去。她走了一阵，发现另一个人正向她走来。那是一个穿着黄裙子的老妇人。她悠闲地向红发女人走来，她长长的白发从发髻中散出几缕，被风吹了起来。

"另一个迷失的人。"她们两个相遇时，她对金妮说道。

"什么？"

"我之前看到你躺在沙滩上。"女人说道。"你是凭空出现的。我没有看到船。是什么把你送到这儿来的？你肯定不是游泳过来的。"

她指着金妮潮湿的长袍，红发女人有些慌乱。

"哦，我—"

"你有一根漂亮的树枝。"她指着金妮的魔杖，然后也拿出了一根。"我也有一根。"

"等等！你是女巫？"金妮既宽慰又困惑地问道。

老妇人点了点头。"你听上去是个英国人。告诉我，这里现在是英国巫师的旅游胜地吗？"

金妮皱起了眉头。"什么？"

"你是我这个月以来在我的沙滩上发现的第二个英国巫师了，或者应该说是女巫。"

金妮突然又戒备了起来。这个女人见到了希金斯？

"你见到了另一个巫师？在哪里？就在刚才吗？"

老妇人怀疑地看了一眼金妮，然后摇了摇头。"不是，是在五个多星期以前。那个男人也有点疯疯癫癫的。你们的魔法部过来把他接走了。"

"哦。"金妮不知道应该感到失望还是放松。"你知道我要怎么联系他们—魔法部吗？"

"我有一个壁炉。"老妇人说道。"它没有连接海外飞路网络，但是你可以呼叫他们，让他们给你一个门钥匙。我上次就是这么做的。门钥匙要一天才会过来，但你可以和我待在一起。"

金妮露出了笑容，觉得十分轻松。"谢谢你。非常感谢。"

"不客气。"

这个叫辛西娅·派克的老妇人把金妮带到了她的海边小屋，给年轻女巫指了指壁炉。金妮联系了贝壳小屋里的比尔。他见到她十分高兴。

"德拉科和希金斯在哪儿？"

"德拉科仍然在油画里。"金妮说，艰难地吞咽了一下。"我不知道希金斯在哪儿。他和我一起离开的，但是我醒来的时候，他不在。"

"我知道了…等你回家后，我们再谈吧。"

"说到这个—你能给我寄一个门钥匙吗？"

比尔笑了。"已经在路上了。特蕾西给…派克夫人寄了一个。"

"但是你怎么知道我和她在一起？"金妮问道。

"是派克夫人发现卢元的，特蕾西和我打赌，她也会发现你。"

"赌得好。"金妮说。

"还有其他事情吗？"比尔问道，她犹豫了一下。

"嗯…你还保留着那幅油画吗？它安全吗？"

"它一直存放在魔法部，怎么了？"

"我需要你明天把它带到破釜酒吧我的房间。"她说。"我要回去找德拉科。"

ஐ

门钥匙在当晚到达，金妮再次感谢了派克夫人的款待，然后启动了门钥匙。不到晚上十点钟，她就到达了破釜酒吧。她在那里见到了比尔，他的身上带着那幅油画。

两个人拥抱了对方，见到彼此都觉得很高兴，金妮立刻拽着他去了楼上她的房间。

"我希望你没有告诉妈妈，我今晚就回到伦敦了。"她将魔杖塞进了长袍里。"如果她知道我没有直接去见她，肯定会杀了我。"

"我会替你保密的，妹妹。"

金妮笑着脱下了脏兮兮的长袍。她正要将长袍扔到床上时，比尔伸手将它接过来，挂在了门口的衣架上。接着，他拿起油画，将它放到了她的桌子上。

"你想现在就做吗？"

金妮搓搓手，点了点头。"嗯，我想尽快把他带出来。"她微笑着说。"现在我可知道怎么办了。"

比尔也对她笑了笑，然后抽出了魔杖。

金妮往后退了一步，做了个深呼吸，等待着他的动作。她在想德拉科现在一个人会怎么样。她没有立刻回去找他，他会觉得失望吗？他现在恨她吗？

她沉浸在自己的思绪中，根本没有注意到着火了。见到画着了火，她睁大眼睛，发出了尖叫。她惊惶地拿起最近的东西—她的毯子，开始灭火。但是太迟了。

"不！"

金妮拽走了烧焦的毯子。放在她桌上的油画已经被烧焦了，仍然滚烫地冒着烟。她含着泪水，抬头看着比尔。

"为什么？你做了什么？"

她的哥哥只是对她坏笑着，她越来越害怕了。

"比尔？"

"你输了，吉妮维娅。"

恐惧像一只铁钳攫住了她，她叫道："希金斯！"

她冲向她的长袍，想拿出魔杖，但是他对她施了一道冰冻咒语。她僵在了原地。

"找这个吗？"希金斯从他的口袋里拿出她的魔杖，在手中转了转。"我从一个麻瓜那里学来的一点小戏法。"

"我相信他们管这叫扒窃。"她咬着牙说。

希金斯笑了，但他的脸不再是比尔的，复方汤剂的药效已经消失了，他的头发从红色变回了黑色和银色。

"其实沙滩上就有一个门钥匙。你根本没必要麻烦那个老女人。"他一边活动着刚刚恢复原状的下巴，一边说道。"我等着看你会不会发现它，但是你没有。接着，我偷听到了你和你的哥哥说话，我觉得我可以帮你拿到那幅油画。"

"但是你怎么做到的？"

"当然是伪装成你的哥哥，进入魔法部了。"他摸着他的黑色卷发。"在他审问我的时候，我从他的头上拔下了一根头发。干得像狗毛，一定是狼人的特性。我也一直常备复方汤剂。"他眨着眼睛，拍了拍胸前的口袋。"以防万一。"

希金斯低头看了一眼烧焦的油画，摇了摇头，夸张地叹了口气。

"但是，你的男朋友就太可惜了。"他将金妮的魔杖放在桌上。"我恐怕现在救不了他了。真是遗憾。"

金妮开始颤抖了起来。悲伤像玻璃一样划着她的血管，好像一只舞动翅膀的蜂鸟，极尽全力要毁掉她的心。

"为什么？"她嘶哑地问。"你为什么这样做？"

"因为我可以，吉妮维娅。"他傲慢地笑道。"因为我比你更好。"

希金斯突然幻影移形了，金妮身上的咒语也随之消失。她十分绝望地跪倒在地。那幅油画被毁掉了，入口没有了。最好的可能性：德拉科死了。最糟糕的可能性：他要永远承受日复一日的死亡。

自弗雷德死后，金妮头一次这么崩溃，她哭了。

ஐ


	8. 第八章 信天翁之歌

**第八章** **信天翁之歌**

据说，在一个傻子随意射杀信天翁之前，它是幸运的象征。信天翁在空中翱翔，会出人意料地落到一艘船上；哪怕它已经看不到这艘船，它也会跟着这艘船穿过迷雾。

因为信天翁是风，是绷紧的长弓，而风是它的弓弦。它张开翅膀，乘风而去。但是，无论幸运或疾病，信天翁一直都会追随着你。一直。

因为信天翁即是希望。

ஐ

2008年5月2日

破釜酒吧

金妮的房间

第二天早晨，比尔发现金妮独自待在她的房间里，抱着那幅油画的残骸。她的头发和衣服凌乱不堪，她正在自言自语，用手指抚摸着被毁坏的画布。

"一定还有其他方法。"她喃喃道。

"金妮？"

她似乎没有听到他的话，而是一直盯着油画。比尔更大声地叫了一遍她的名字，她终于抬起了头。她看上去十分迷茫。然而，当她脑海中的迷雾渐渐散去，她的困惑立刻变成了愤怒。

"希金斯！"

金妮举起魔杖，对比尔发射了一道咒语。他没来得及阻止，直接倒了下去。

"金妮，等等！"她又发射了另一道咒语，他避开了，门被咒语的力道炸成了碎片。"金妮，是我，比尔！"

"骗子！"

她正要继续对他念咒，他对她施了一道全身束缚咒。她想施保护咒，但咒语击中她的肩膀，麻痹了她拿着魔杖的那只手。魔杖从她的指间滑落，掉到了地上。

金妮咒骂着，用左手去拿魔杖，但是比尔更快，他将魔杖踢到了她的床下。她发出愤怒的嘶吼，冲向他，将他撞到了地上，他从不知道她有这么大力气。他的头撞到地上，令他暂时昏了头。

等他能看清东西时，他发现金妮跨坐在他的胸前，挥起了左拳。他抖了抖魔杖，让她飞到了墙上。她闷哼一声撞到墙上，他翻了个身，伸手去够她在床下的魔杖。

他站起身，警惕地向他的妹妹走近。"金妮，是我，比尔。"

"你说谎。"她叫道。她用左胳膊撑起自己，右胳膊仍然无力地垂在身边。"你是希金斯。"

"我不是。"比尔挫败地摇了摇头。"让我证明给你看。"

他捡起她的魔杖，将它放进她的左手中，然后握住了她的手，以免她乱动。接着，他用自己的魔杖碰了碰金妮的魔杖。他们的魔杖尖端发出了亮光，金妮睁大眼睛看向他。

"比尔？"

他点点头，松了一口气，然后坐在了地上。过了一会儿，他终于恢复过来，治好金妮的胳膊，扶着她上了床。

"金妮，发生了什么？"

"希金斯，他—他来了。他长着你的脸，他—"她紧张地吞咽了一下，低声说道，"他毁了那幅油画，比尔。我—我阻止不了他。"

比尔叹了口气。希金斯一定使用了复方汤剂，从魔法部拿走油画，然后愚弄了金妮。比尔本打算今早来接金妮，带她去魔法部，在可控的环境下去看油画，以免出现什么意外。

他十分谨慎的妹妹到底怎么了？

"那德拉科—"

"他没事！"金妮叫道。"他会没事的。还有别的方法救他出来，比尔。一定还有其他方法。"

"金妮。"

"不！"她举起手阻止了他。"希金斯不会这样的。他想继续折磨我。"她既悲惨又绝望地笑了起来。"他不会就这么结束的。"

比尔慢慢点了点头。没人比金妮更了解希金斯了。他想相信她说的话是真的，但是他也必须现实一点。

"特蕾西在哪儿？"她突然问道，比尔皱起了眉头。

"她在家，怎么了？需要我呼叫她吗？"

"不—不用。我会去找她。"

金妮起身去拿长袍，比尔紧紧跟在她的身后。

"金妮，等等！你刚刚回来，你需要休息，恢复力气，然后我们再重新部署。"

她穿上了长袍。"我不能这样，比尔。我没有时间了。"

"为什么？"

"因为…"她的下巴颤抖着。"因为我对他说过，我会回去找他的。"

ஐ

2008年5月6日

纽格兰奇

爱尔兰，米斯郡

有人曾经说过，希望就像栖息在灵魂之中的鸟儿，唱着一支无止尽的歌。虽然歌声有时会颤抖，但却不会停止。金妮的希望是一座坟墓：纽格兰奇。

这个陈旧的古墓被无边的草地覆盖，其中包括一条长长的通道和十字形状的墓室。墓室中有三处凹陷，里面陈放着死者。再下面是一个麻瓜无法挖掘出来的秘密墓室：希金斯的祖父保存财宝的大藏宝库。

这里有大量的黑魔法物品。

在一位失踪傲罗的协助下，特蕾西帮金妮找到了这里。她从迪安·卢元手中拿到了麦斯威尔·希金斯的大量案卷资料，其中包括纽格兰奇之下一座可疑的藏宝库。

卢元关于这位巫师的笔记写得很详细，列出了所有希金斯可能获得或制造的黑魔法物品，其中就包括安妮公主号。但是，真正引起金妮兴趣的是列在油画下面那一栏的东西。

在希金斯的小藏宝地，金妮找到了她的希望之音：两个属于《安妮公主号》和《信天翁》的画架。

ஐ

2008年5月21日

晶圆湾

哥斯达黎加，科科斯群岛

金妮花了两个多星期才找到希金斯。他像一只鲨鱼，不死则动。然而，多亏比尔的关系网络，让他们在科科斯群岛发现了他。

金妮找到他的时候，他正拿着饮料躺在晶圆湾的沙滩上。

"你还没找到利马的宝藏吗？"

见到红发女人，希金斯惊讶地抬起太阳眼镜，然后对她抛了一个媚眼。"快了。你想加入我吗，吉妮维娅？"他看向四周，发现他的同伴都不见了。"我的助手们似乎消失了。"

"是我干的。"金妮拿出魔杖，敲了敲她的胳膊。"你短时间可能不想幻影移形。"

"反幻影移形咒语？"

"这是我干的。"特蕾西说。棕发女人也来到海滩上，对希金斯露出了假笑。"比尔正在关照你的人。"

"真棒。"希金斯慢吞吞地说。"是全家都来了？打算度假？"

"打算做点什么。"

金妮威胁地向前走了一步，希金斯笑了起来。

"让我猜猜：你是来报仇的。"

"不是。"她露出了微笑。"我想要那幅双生油画《信天翁》的位置。"

希金斯脸上的嘲弄立刻消失了。

"聪明的女孩。"他慢慢地说。"你一直有斯莱特林的天赋，吉妮维娅。"他靠回椅子中，耸了耸肩，将太阳眼镜戴了回去。"但是你到底为什么觉得我会把那幅油画给你？"

"因为如果你这样做的话，我会放你走。"金妮抱起了胳膊。"但是如果你不照做，我会亲手将你送到阿兹卡班…不过我会先给你在纽格兰奇的战利品放一把火。"

希金斯小心伪装出来的漠不关心立刻消失了，他露出了愤怒和恐惧的表情。

"好吧！"他叫道。"但是你怎么知道我不会欺骗你，吉妮维娅？"

"因为，"她转头对拿出魔杖的特蕾西笑了。"你要和我立一个牢不可破的誓言。"

希金斯的脸没了血色，金妮露出了坏笑。

"应该去哪儿呢？"

ஐ

2008年5月22日

秦始皇陵

中国，西安

月亮躲进乌云之中，天空暗了下来。西安城风雨欲来，通往墓地的主道已经封闭。金妮和希金斯经由一条十分狭窄黑暗、杂草丛生的秘密地道，徒步走了过来。但是地道很快就到头了，他们出现在一片树林之中，就在通往秦始皇陵墓的秘密入口外面。

传说中，这位中国第一位皇帝和大量财宝就埋葬在这里。据说墓顶上镶嵌着珍珠，按照中国河流走向的地道中灌满了流动的水银。它是世界上最危险的坟墓之一，也仍然保持着它的神秘面纱—甚至对巫师来说也是如此。或者至少世人都是这样认为的。但是希金斯偏偏将油画藏在了这里。从客观角度来看，这十分机智。

在路上，希金斯给金妮画了一张地图，她用牢不可破的誓言验证过了。她的誓言十分精密，希金斯不能对油画的去处说谎，也不能故意将她带进陷阱。但是，这一路仍然十分危险，需要花上几天时间。地图可以显示可见的陷阱，但仍然有许多其他惊喜在等着金妮。

"你想怎么做？"希金斯问道，金妮哼了一声。

"你以为我要带着你？"

"你需要一位向导。"

"我有这张地图和我的魔杖。"她将它们举了起来。"我不需要你在誓言中找出漏洞，把我害死。"

他露出了坏笑。"一点信任都没有，吉妮维娅。"

"对，我已经受够了你这些吉妮维娅的话…比尔！"

电光火石之间，六个巫师像闪电一样幻影移形出现，严密包围了金妮和希金斯。特蕾西和比尔也在其中，四名傲罗立刻将他缴械并控制了。

他转向金妮。"你说过你不会交出我的！"

金妮回头看了一眼他，笑道："我说谎了。"

她其实并没有说谎。她根本没有发誓她不会交出他；她只是保证，她不会亲手将他送到阿兹卡班或烧了他的战利品。最终，他的财宝才是他唯一在意的东西，所以她利用了他的贪婪。

"你对牢不可破的誓言真有天赋。"特蕾西说。"你有考虑过做律师吗？你这么会查缺补漏，他们肯定会给你更多的钱。"

"我可不干。"金妮打趣道。"我喜欢我的灵魂。"

特蕾西笑了起来。

挣扎的希金斯被带走之后，比尔也加入了她们。她哥哥的表情十分严肃。"你真的要一个人去吗？"

金妮点了点头。"嗯，里面很危险。"

"所以你才更不应该一个人去。"他坚持道。

"我这次有一个门钥匙。"她拍了拍口袋。"我保证，如果我遇到麻烦，我一定会用它。"

比尔和特蕾西紧张地对视一眼，特蕾西只是耸了耸肩。没人能改变金妮·韦斯莱的想法。她的固执根本毫无缘由。

"好吧。"他屈从了。"我给你三天时间，然后我就会去找你。"

"四天吧。"她商量着。"我希望你们在圣劳伦斯等着我和德拉科。"

"我会留心着时间。"他指了指手腕，然后拥抱了他的妹妹。"小心，金妮。"

"我会的。"

比尔放开了她，特蕾西也拥抱了她。

"注意安全，金妮。"

"你也是。"

金妮放开她，笑着对特蕾西和比尔挥了挥手，催促他们快走。他们终于离开之后，她转身面对着陵墓的入口，做了个深呼吸。她挺起肩膀，开始了这段艰难的旅途。

ஐ

这里的时间似乎过得很慢，金妮不知道她在这座陵墓里待了多久，行走，反向跟踪，躲避陷阱。

她的额头上有一道伤口在流血，像印第安人脸上的油彩一样将她的脸染红了。她将眼睛上的血擦掉，继续前行，她的左腿行动有些不便。她的脚踝扭了一下，很可能扭伤了，她知道，她断了几根肋骨。所有动作，包括挪动和眨眼，都要花费极大的努力，但是现在什么也阻止不了她。

她的脚绊到了一块石头，她扑向前，重重倒在了地上。她几乎在考虑，要不要在这里躺一会儿，让自己喘口气，或者失血而亡，但是，想起德拉科在没有她的情况下所忍受的痛苦，她的难处似乎就微不足道了。

她咬紧牙关，用手和膝盖爬了起来，地上的石块陷入了她的皮肤。她微微踉跄，左脚踝难以支撑她的体重，当她移动的时候，一根断裂的肋骨令她感到钻心的疼痛。难以忍受的痛苦让她发出了嘶嘶声，她忍住呜咽，试探地用一只手按住了身侧。

她可以现在治愈自己，但是她必须继续前行。她的性命现在就像一场俄罗斯轮盘赌。不是生，就是死。但是，有时必须拿生命做赌注，这让人更加精力充沛，让人信念愈加坚定。

金妮用另一只手握住魔杖，咽下一声抽泣，决心慢慢走向她的目的。她很想尖叫，咒骂所有人和所有事。她发现，爱有时很像战场上的喊杀声。而此刻正是如此，他是令她前行的力量。

因为他在等着她。

ஐ

1941年12月7日晚上9点11分

安妮公主号

信天翁舞厅

九十八天。

德拉科在这艘该死的船上待了九十八天；死亡，酗酒，弹钢琴，失去神智。地狱里的九十八天。但是，他真正有体会的是过去的二十四天。

她离去的二十四天。她不再出现在他生命里的二十四天。这些日子很艰难。孤独的日子。

他的手指在象牙色琴键上跃动，弹奏着《My Foolish Heart》。

有时候他会想，她是否真的出现过。是不是像他操纵这架钢琴弹奏出音符一样，她只是他想象出来的？一个没有血肉的人，是来自他童年记忆的幻影和声音。

她只是音乐吗？

音符聚在一起，越来越强，声音令人心弦颤动。真实还是想象—这还有什么关系呢？有时候，爱会突然而至，你发现你自己在最不可能的时间爱上了最不可能的人。

但是，那不就是他心目中的爱吗？不合时宜。无法理解。可望而不可即。

歌曲带着颤音结束了，他的手指仍然停留在琴键上。他现在要弹什么呢？这有关系吗？还有意义吗？

"嘿，你就这么坐在这里吗？"

他抬起头，看见了她，她站在他第一次见到她的地方，穿着同样的裙子，头上裹着同样的头巾。唯一不同的是，这次，她在对他笑。

看到这幕天堂般的景象，德拉科眨了眨眼睛。他不知道她是真实的，还是自己想象出来的。然而，此时此刻，他根本不在乎。他也对她笑了。

"你怎么这么久才来啊？"

ஐ

 **完**

ஐ


End file.
